


Shadows

by Loftr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Educational, Fantasy, First Time, Group Sex, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Mythology - Freeform, Psychology, Twincest, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Краткий курс "Как стать оборотнем":1. выйти в лес;2. завыть на луну;3. вскрыть вены...Предупреждение: ваш запах может быть отвратителен для оборотня.Ну что же, из вас выйдет прекрасный живой мертвец. Краткий курс: "Как стать зомби"...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Jet black night

**Author's Note:**

> Shadows - постоянные спутники (тень, мрак).
> 
> Работа написана в 2018 году.

Ночь входила в полное господство над всем, к чему могла дотронуться. Белые хлопья снега, которые ещё с утра мелькали прекрасными бриллиантами, сейчас были не больше, чем куски чёрной ткани разного размера. Ночь всегда преображает красивое в уродство, а монстры выходят на свободу. Каждая мать знала, что выпускать дитя ночью – равно смерти, потому что юная душа - мёд для адских тварей. Но эти времена прошли давно. 

Двадцать первый век отличался тем, что люди перестали верить. Никаких тварей нет, ничего из того, во что верили раньше, не существует. Есть только люди, которые могут убить. Реальность. Правда… Но такова ли настоящая правда?

Сегодняшняя ночь опустилась довольно быстро на маленький городок, но в каждом доме её ждали, поэтому везде уже горел свет, редкие прохожие всё ещё бродили по улочкам – влюблённые пары, им подходило такое время суток, такая погода… Да и некоторые лавочки до сих пор были открыты и продавали забавные кексы и глинтвейн, от которого пар поднимался завитками вверх. Идиллия, умиротворение и спокойствие. 

Ночь, накрыв городок ледяным одеялом, ступает вперёд, не оставляя за собой ни единого следа, и прячет лес в своём мешке. Медленно, цепляя каждую верхушку деревьев и стараясь не струсить снег, из-за чего сначала расцветают сумерки. Не для каждого в такое время лес покажется чем-то добрым, как утром, потому что на подсознательном уровне человек боится всяких духов и демонов… но восхищается вампирами и колдунами. 

Спокойствие леса исчезает враз, когда раздаётся нечеловеческий крик, который срывается на вой. Кого-то убивают? Да, монстр, зверь, который хотел большей свободы. Голый мужчина лежал в снегу и рвал на своей груди кожу. Кровавые ошмётки падали на снег, подминались под корчащееся в агонии тело, окрашивали и без того чёрный морион в более мрачные тона. Новый крик, наполненный горечью, истекающий болью, вселяющий страх всем живым, которые по неосторожности оказались рядом. Телесные пластины ногтей темнеют, удлиняются, становясь настоящими звериными когтями, которые полосуют кожу на животе, бёдрах, плечах, но крови больше нет. Человеческая кожа слезает, словно шкура змеи, открывает вид на покров земельного цвета. Когти переходят на лицо, поднимаются вверх и рывком срывают скальп, отбрасывая его куда подальше. Сердце в своей клетке билось, пыталось сломать своё заточение и убежать, скрыться, лишь бы больше не служить зверю раз в месяц.

Мужчина прогибается в спине до хруста позвонков, почти рыдает от каждой сломанной кости, что через мгновения уже срастаются, чтобы стать крепче стали. Он не хотел этого, он никогда не желал такого ни себе, ни даже врагу… Человеческое начало исчезает, вытесняется звериным, которое жаждет крови, жаждет тёплой плоти, в которую вонзится своими клыками и проглотит, почти не жуя. Жаждет смерти. Он создан для этого. 

Крик затихает, быстро поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудь почти выравнивает своё «хождение», сердце более не пытается убежать, привыкая и смиряясь с новым хозяином. Волк вместо человека, зверь, тело которого обросло тёмно-коричневой, почти чёрной шерстью на загривке, что, стоит только сумеречной твари подняться на узловатые лапы, колыхалась от ветра. Волк поднимает уши, настораживается, кабы не было соперника или того, кто посмеет напасть, принюхивается и скалиться, чувствуя запах крови.

Открывшаяся пасть показывает острые клыки, по которым стекает слюна. Открывшаяся пасть извергает пар, как настоящее адское отродье. Открывшаяся пасть несёт смерть, если повезёт, а если нет, то отравление и жалкое влачение дней. 

Волк поднимается на задние лапы, откидывает голову назад, и из груди вырывается звериный вой на полную луну. Живность, которая была самой смелой, всё же скрывается в сухих ветках кустов, мчится куда подальше, чтобы их не растерзал голодный зверь. Вой, пробирающий до костей, обрывается вместе с воздухом, который полностью выходит из лёгких, и волк опускается на передние лапы, сильнее принюхиваясь. 

Новый порыв ветра приносит очередную порцию крови, и зверь срывается с места, желая добраться до жертвы как можно быстрее. Голоден, требующий принести смерть и не в силах отказать Серой Даме, которая и подталкивает его к ещё большему грехопадению.

Морозный ветер бьёт в морду, заставляя чёрные жемчужины глаз слезиться. Хоть когда-то зверь плачет, пусть это и было ложью. Низкое порыкивание от предвкушения еды – впервые за месяц сможет поесть. В первый и в последний раз. Это было проклятьем и для волка, который вынужден прозябать в своей клетке из дрянной человеческой плоти от полнолуния к полнолунию.

Зверь останавливается, склоняет морду и слизывает со снега засохшие капли крови. Не те! Совершенно не тот вкус, что сейчас летает в воздухе, не такой свежий и сладкий. Он знает, что это обычный кролик, что его уже давно убили и забрали. Но где-то рядом человек. Раненный. Истекающий кровью. 

Последний рывок и волк еле успевает остановиться, чтобы не слететь в яр. Человеческие следы обрываются и превращаются на придавленный снег вместе со сломанными ветками. Зверь прекрасно видит ночью, даже лучше, чем под палящими лучами солнца, и замечает внизу более тёмный комок, который всё ещё излучал тепло. Свежий. Лакомый кусочек. Волк спускается вниз, почти что радуясь, как щенок, и нависает над своим ужином. Слюна становится более вязкой, капает на плечо парня. Зверь низко рычит, склоняет свою морду и просто принюхивается. Ссадина на лбу покрылась тугой корочкой, скрывая настоящий размер раны, волосы казались какими-то ненормально тёмными, выпирающие косточки скул были настолько острыми, из-за чего создавалось впечатление о голодовке... такой знакомой голодовке. Взгляд хищника скользит по лицу человека, переходит на руку, где выделялась царапина, вокруг которой на снегу расплывается пятно. Кривая рана, он видит неровные края кожи, которые, если дотронуться до них, будут болтаться. 

Убить, сомкнуть клыки на шее, вскрыть сонные артерии, чтобы почувствовать горячие живительные струи крови, вырвать гортань, трахею, чтобы этих ненужных хрящей вообще не было. Но волк не спешит убивать хрупкое тело под собой, ему было… такое хрупкое создание, тонкое, как сухая веточка, которую так легко сломать. Заскулив и прижав уши к голове, волк переворачивает парня на бок, чтобы сжать в клыках капюшон, и тянет его за собой, оставляя размазанную дорожку крови, что «идёт следом» всего пять широких шагов зверя. А ведь так и не поел… Ничего, отнесёт этого человека к себе и точно найдёт себе ещё кого-то. 

****

***

Эжен ненавидел свою жизнь. Ненавидел треклятый городок, который так и вонял старостью двадцатого века. Не то, чтобы не было развития, прогресс технический как раз-таки и был, да только менталитет остался средневековым! Если ты родился мальчиком, то должен быть качком, постриженный коротко и, ни в коем случае, не делать пирсинг. Эжену было насрать на такие стереотипы.

Ему было семнадцать лет и через полгода он должен был закончить школу. Оценки могли быть и лучше, намного лучше, но у парня не было никакого стимула. Его жизнь пошла под откос ещё тогда, когда на свет появилося маленькое существо, синее, с лёгкими разводами крови, что лишь отдалено могло напомнить человека. Мальчик стал кричать сразу же, как только его шлёпнули по попе, да только не смог испробовать после материнское молоко. Эжен Пьер-Ив Леруа – родился и сразу же стал убийцей. 

Он был первым и последним ребёнком в семье, отец три года занимался со своим сыном, держался из-за обещания жене, а потом сорвался. Эжен с детства помнил бутылки пива, коньяка, абсента… Всё же зелёных бутылок пива было больше у них в доме. Эжен из детства помнил побои отца, от которых болело всё тело. Да и сейчас бывает попадает под тяжёлую руку папеньки, если не успевает сбежать. Или увернуться. 

Леруа хотел нормальную семью, смотря с завистью на своих одногодок и тех, кто был старше. Почему у него не могло быть… ладно, всё равно, он уже давно забил на тот факт, что в своей жизни никому не нужен. Но с этим приходит страшное осознание той ненормальности, которую внушил Эжену старый город, - он урод. Он тот ещё монстр, потому что его совсем не интересуют девушки. Из-за того, что был с самого детского возраста обделён мужским вниманием, из-за того, что отец не выполнял нужные «функции»… Жалкое оправдание, не более. 

Поначалу Эжен не принимал себя, боялся, испытывал отвращение, списывал всё на то, что ему только тринадцать лет и куда там о таком думать! А потом всё же смирился, ведь когда у него стало вставать на красивых мужчин из своих фантазий – не убежишь. 

Побои в семье – ерунда, потому что он привык к ним довольно быстро, не видя никакой альтернативы, а вот то, что его стали чмырить в школе… Хиленький, слабенький, забитый ребёнок всегда становится тем, над кем издеваются. Поначалу Эжен плакал, ведь в шесть лет невозможно оказать достойного сопротивления, после убегал, надеясь, что за ним перестанут гнаться, а потом, лет в тринадцать, всё же дал отпор. Леруа выступил один на один с «главарём» школьной банды (как же было страшно тогда мальчику, как же дрожали руки) и, естественно, оказался избитым, как мешок с картошкой, да только в последний момент успел врезать противнику в нос. Кровь, крики, но после к Эжену не лезли, потому что щеночек стал волком и смог противиться своему медленному убиению. 

И наступили спокойные времена, относительно, потому что люди, которым было уже давно за сорок, считали Эжена ненормальным и педиком. По сути, так и было, но не в столь грубой форме. Парень привык защищаться, привык становиться ёжиком, когда выступают против него, поэтому и стал красить волосы в термоядерные цвета: зелёный, розовый, жёлтый, рыжий. Вот сейчас был голубой цвет, только у корней уже виднелся настоящий чёрный. 

Леруа игнорировал всех и вся, даже своего отца. Правда, не всегда это получалось хорошо и парню приходилось просто копить всё в себе. Эжен устроился на работу в местную кафешку и после школы подрабатывал официантом. Небольшие чаевые, невысокая зарплата, но это давало надежду на то, что после окончания школы сможет сбежать в другой город, сбежать туда, где таких, как он много, и всем абсолютно всё равно на тебя… пусть даже ты будешь марсианином. 

Последний год было как-то слишком тяжело. Отец напивался так, что совсем не различал, кто перед ним. Побои стали сильнее, из-за чего Эжен даже однажды попал в больницу. Тяжёлая операция, тяжёлые дни в реанимации, оставшийся шрам на животе и отсутствие аппендицита. Отец сошёл с ума. Ему не нравилось ничего в сыне, он бесился только от одного взгляда на него… его уволили. Леруа-старшего погнали с работы из-за того, что тот стал пить сильнее. «Должно образумить! Он должен понять, что так нельзя дальше!» - кричал про себя Эжен, зная уже заранее, что ничего хорошего не будет, ничего не изменится. 

Мысли последние четыре месяца были слишком серыми, не выделялось и ничего из его жизни особенного и яркого. Сегодня Эжен задержался на работе, ведь начальник разрешил поесть (впервые за день), причитая о том, что отец парня совсем спятил. Но Леруа не слушал, совсем, потому что его уже как два дня не били и дали нормальную еду. Поспешно запихав в себя бургер, он, попрощавшись со всеми, выбегает из кафешки, на ходу натягивая капюшон. Ничего не слышно, защищён от всего, но не от своих мыслей. Юноша хотел нормальной жизни, хотел того, чего у него никогда не было, хотел просто однажды спокойно вдохнуть на полную грудь, а не делать всё для того, чтобы выжить. 

С каждым шагом к дому настроение стремилось к нулю, ведь свет горел в гостиной. Не спит, всё куда ужасней… Эжен пытается не поддаться своей депрессии, которую успешно игнорировал уже как три года (единственное, что знал с психологии и поэтому приписал её к себе), и пытается не думать о новых ударах отца из-за того, что вообще родился, что неправильно посмотрел, что дышит одним воздухом с ним. 

Входная дверь открыта, опять, заходи и бери, что хочешь. Эжен, вздохнув, уже собирается снять куртку, как грохот со второго этажа пугает его. Почему-то сердце подскакивает куда-то к горлу, не давая вдохнуть, почему-то потеют ладошки, из-за чего приходится вытереть их об штанины. Сосущее чувство тревоги под ложечкой, которое становится сильнее, стоит только выйти из темноты прохожей. В гостиной, что не отличалась чистотой и уютом, стоял больший, чем обычно, бардак: валяющиеся по полу пустые бутылки, отброшенные диванные подушки, сброшенные книги и деревянные статуэтки, которыми он раньше увлекался и покупал на украденные у отца деньги. Грохот снова повторяется и Эжен срывается с места, переступая через ступеньку, чтобы как можно быстрее оказаться на втором этаже. Дверь в комнату отца закрыта, в его…  
\- Нет, - тихий выдох одними губами и парень забегает в свою комнату. 

Развороченная постель, порванные постеры и рисунки, перевёрнутый монитор старенького компьютера, выброшенные из шкафа вещи… И бешеный мужчина в центре комнаты, который сжимал в руке смятые банкноты.  
\- Сучоныш, - разъярённо шипит Тибо и бросает на пол деньги. – Ты прятал от меня деньги.  
\- Они… он-ни мои, - заикаясь, произносит Эжен, вновь становясь тем маленьким пятилетним мальчиком, который только и мог закрывать голову руками, чтобы защититься от ударов. – Я их сам заработал.  
\- Дыркой своей торговал?! Ты, сраный педик!..

Это… это конец. Нашли его деньги, которые он зарабатывал уже не первый день, не первый месяц… И снова оскорбления. И снова… разрушение того, о чём он мечтал, где строил планы, чтобы сбежать из этого проклятого города. Отец, ничего не сделав для лучшей жизни собственного сына, наоборот, угнетая его, сейчас просто взял и окончательно убил Эжена, лишив его мечты. 

Леруа делает шаг назад, просто пятится и отрицательно мотает головой. Не хочет верить. Не хочет видеть. И стоит только Тибо двинуться вперёд на сына, как парень срывается с места и сбегает из дома, сбегает от обиды, от злости, от боли и предательства. Да! Его предали, потому что полезли туда, где его место, и взяли то, что принадлежит ему. 

Эжен бежал со всех ног, слыша оглушающую пульсацию в ушах, чувствуя, как начинает гореть в лёгких и першить в горле, осознавая, что в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Слёзы из-за бьющих ледяных порывов ветра, слёзы из-за нехватки воздуха, слёзы… из-за того, что его жизнь не такая, как у других. 

Больно до одурения и пены со рта, больно до покалываний в кончиках пальцев и красных кругов перед глазами. Юноша не сразу понимает, что он уже несколько минут мчится по заснеженному лесу, не сразу понимает, что то, что задело его плечо, - дерево, а не человек. Горько, как же ему горько от предательства отца. Столько лет копилось, столько сдерживал… Думал, что скала, сталь! Супермен, которому под силу абсолютно всё! А оказался жалким щенком, который лишился дома и попал под ливень. 

Шаг - и под ногой нет ничего твёрдого. Нет земли. Нет даже подушки снега. Эжен махает руками, пытается удержать равновесие или схватиться за что-то, но земное притяжение сильнее и Леруа падает вниз. Первый удар лёгкий - слишком много снега, второй удар приносит боль в пояснице, с третьим что-то тупое бьёт его в лоб, из-за чего сознание уплывает на несколько секунд. 

Темно настолько, но это уже не просто из-за ударов. Ночь. И он в лесу. Всё равно. Эжен не обращает никакого внимания на горячие дорожки у себя на висках, которые слишком быстро холодеют, становясь льдинками в волосах. Со стоном Леруа садится, прижимая руку ко лбу. Липкое, горячее… кровь. И так холодно становится, аж до костей пробирает. Парень ёжится и прячет руки в карманы, не желая вставать и не желая вообще шевелиться. Ему плохо, ему ужасно… Жалко самого себя до такой степени, что даже всё равно на слёзы. Пальцы нащупывают бумажный пакетик, небольшой, и парень вспоминает, что в среду, два дня назад, в туалете для персонала, в кафешке, он нашёл упакованное лезвие. Самое обычное, тонкое, острое, оставленное непонятно кем… Отчаяние берёт вверх над здравым смыслом, юношеский максимализм только усиливает жалость к самому себе, открывает вид на боль, которая трупным червём точила его с трёх лет, и Эжен подаётся моментальному порыву, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что делает. Ему больно. Так будет легче. Всему миру насрать на него, если родной отец плевал на него с самой высокой башни. 

Пальцы дрожат. Из-за холода, из-за боли, из-за страха – нет совершенно никакой разницы. Достав тонкое, как обычный лист, лезвие, Эжен прижимает острый конец к оголившемуся запястью. Просто надавить сильнее и сделать резкий рывок, это не так страшно. Маленького движения даже хватит, везде так показывается. Просто надрез и… Леруа закусывает губу и всё же надавливает на лезвие сильнее, но ведёт в сторону слишком медленно. Болезненный стон, последующий за ним всхлип и лезвие выпадает из ослабевших пальцев. Эжен с нарастающей паникой смотрит на неровные, рваные края раны, на быстро собравшуюся кровь, которая опоясала его запястье и стала капать на снег, делая его и без того чёрным. 

Ночь. Холод. Он истекает кровью. Юноша снова всхлипывает, чувствуя, как ему становится уже всё равно. Безразличие к своей смерти. Эжен просто смирился, как и всегда, чтобы ему жизнь не преподносила. Парень откидывается назад на снег, чувствуя, как что-то твёрдое упирается ему в спину, и закрывает глаза, выдыхая последний горячий воздух из лёгких. Где-то раздаётся вой, но Леруа никак не реагирует на него, считая, что это просто кажется, а если нет... так хоть волки будут сытыми сегодня. 

Сознание туманится, сознание становится чем-то призрачным, однако Эжен слышит, как рядом с ним раздаются шаги и что-то пытается перевернуть его на бок. Это ангелы пришли забрать его в рай? Нет, скорее демоны в ад, за всё то хорошее, что он делал. Леруа из последних сил приоткрывает глаза, в сгущающихся сумерках сталкиваясь со взглядом хищника. Волк. Всё же сожрут. Судорожный вдох – последний такой глубокий, и Эжен позволяет забрать себя темноте.


	2. Coal-black night

Ему что-то снится. Лёгкое, как поглаживание пушинки, незапоминающееся, как мотылёк, который решил сесть на волосы, потому что перепутал с цветком, далёкое, как желание хоть раз в своей жизни увидеть настоящий океан в живую. Ему снятся чёрные глаза, как жемчужины, раскрытая пасть зверя, волка, но он не пытается убить, наоборот, отступает назад и показывает путь к лучшей жизни. 

Волк… Холод… Лес… Кровь… Эжен, словно облитый ледяной водой, вскакивает на кровати и замирает, переставая дышать. Последнее, что помнит юноша, так это то, как он из-за тупости решил вскрыть себе вены, да только и смог провести лезвием по одному запястью. И потерял сознание. Сейчас же он находился неизвестно где. Не слишком просторная комната, которая служила спальней, со всех сторон давила на него оттенком горького шоколада, из-за чего внушалось ощущение домашнего уюта. Мягкая кровать с одеялом, которое на вид похоже на шерсть бурого медведя, шкаф почти до потолка, на котором разместилось не столько книг, сколько различных стеклянных шаров со снегом и с достопримечательностями мира. 

Это не его комната, очевидно, что не его, но и на комнату какого-то маньяка не похоже. Однако... у кого он может быть? Кто нашёл его в лесу? Эжен раскрывается и с нарастающим недоумением, которое смешивается с паникой, смотрит на своё оголённое тело. Взгляд быстро пробегается по комнате, снова, и юноша расслаблено выдыхает, отыскивая свою одежду на стуле у окна. Леруа опускает взгляд на руку, которую кто-то обмотал бинтом. Двигать ею было неприятно, кожа натягивалась до такой степени, что казалось, рана вновь разойдётся. Наверно, перерезал и сухожилия, дорезал до кости… 

Свесив ноги с кровати, Эжен даже радуется тому, что на полу есть ковёр. Всё аккуратно, всё чисто и нет нигде бутылок из-под алкоголя. «Не все пьют столько же, сколько и отец», - с отвращением мелькает в голове. Парень поднимается на ноги неуверенно, чувствуя слабость, которая так и не отпустила его тело. Как первый лист весной, что слабо крепится к ветке и срывается под сильным напором ветра, но Леруа заставляет себя подойти к стулу и отогнуть край шторы, которая погружала спальню в полумрак. Медленно падающий снег, снова крупный, что точно парализует город на несколько часов, стволы деревьев были покрыты какой-то чешуёй и… Это сосны, которые растут лишь в самом центре леса. Неужели его нашёл лесник? Тогда как старый дед смог дотащить его до своей хижины? 

Парень не ломает себе голову, потому что это бесполезная трата и времени, и сил, и старается побыстрее одеться. Ему нужно… нужно… Эжен не знал, что будет делать дальше. Вернуться домой равносильно самоубийству, потому что отец вряд ли примет его с распростёртыми объятиями. Попроситься ночевать в кафе – другого выхода нет.

Весь дом не такой большой, как казалось ему в первый раз. На втором этаже, что больше похож на переделанный чердак, разместилась спальня, из которой он выходит и упирается в парапет. Второй этаж и только лестница, ведущая вниз, нет больше никаких комнат. Гостиная представляет собой зал, нежели какую-то комнату, с накиданными на полу шкурами зверей. Первая мысль о том, что это настоящие шкуры, отвергается почти моментально, ведь это нужно было сколько убить, но на ощупь (да, Леруа позволил себе опуститься на корточки и зарыться пальцами в чёрную шерсть)… всё равно остаются сомнения. В глаза «падает» камин, в котором осталось недогоревшее полено, ещё один шкаф, где разместилось побольше книг, чем в спальне. Но Эжен спешит на кухню, чтобы поесть, чтобы… Парень замирает на ярко освещённой кухне и просто не знает, что делать. Ему явно нельзя лезть в чужой холодильник, как и нельзя брать с тарелки виноград, пусть он и стоит на столе. 

Эжен поджимает губы, с сожалением застёгивая куртку. Пока нет хозяина – нужно уйти, чтобы не обременять его и не… Леруа вздрагивает, слыша, как входная дверь открывается и к нему приближаются шаги. Не успел, всего лишь пару секунд не хватило. 

****

***

Николас Бэйтс считал себя проклятым. Ещё в детстве, росший в особо религиозной семье, ему внушили, что каждый человек – грешная плоть, что создана лишь для того, чтобы вымаливать милость у Господа. Глупость ещё та, которую он осознавал и в семь, и в десять, и сейчас в тридцать пять. Но жизнь всегда делает странные ходы в шахматной партии, стремясь любыми способами добиться захвата короля. 

Когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать лет, то Николас, будучи ребёнком несмышлёным и довольно порывистым, решил на зло матери сбежать из дома. День гулялось хорошо, на ночь решил всё же вернуться, потому что холодно, голодно… страшно. Ничего не вышло. Почти рядом с домом уличный фонарь не освещал проулок, как и всегда. Николас, как сейчас, помнит охвативший его ужас, когда за спиной стали раздаваться грузные шаги. Кажется, он даже почувствовал зловонный смрад разлагаемого тела. Тогда сильная, но тонкая рука обхватили мальчика поперек груди, второй закрыла его рот, чтобы никто в своих квартирах не слышал крика, чтобы никто не помог. Николас помнит, как острые клыки впились в его плечо, помнит свой немой крик и то, как из него почти что сразу вышли все силы. 

Тогда Бэйтс пришёл в себя в больнице, где врач сказал, что на него напала собака. Он пытался доказать матери, что это не собака, что с ним что-то происходит, потому что температура не может в нормальном состоянии быть свыше тридцати восьми, ведь не может тянуть настолько сильно к сырому мясу, к крови, к ощущениям горячей плоти на языке. Но Николасу не верили, а отец утверждал, что это банальное желание ребёнка всеми силами получить внимание только к себе. 

Николас помнит своё первое убийство. Как же его не забыть? Это была первая его полная луна, в которую он обратился. Тело выкручивало, кости ломались и снова срастались, удлиняясь и образовывая твёрдые соединения в суставах, слезала кожа кровавыми ошмётками, выпадали ногти и зубы, заменяясь на когти и острые клыки. Его первой жертвой стала сестра. Николас не осознавал себя, он потерял собственную человечность, полностью становясь голодным зверем. Сестра кричала, когда Бэйтс впился в её руку, разрывая мышцы до самых костей и с лёгкостью их перегрызая, словно это была соломка, кричала и тогда, когда он набросился на неё, сбил с ног и принялся разрывать живот когтями, вырывать кишки, которые с хлюпаньем били его по щекам. Его первая жертва быстро перестала кричать, полностью утоляя его голод, но потом раздался совсем другой вой, нечеловеческий. Родители вернулись раньше со своей «вечеринки» сектантов, вернулись совсем не вовремя, за что и поплатились. 

Зверь всегда отступает с первыми лучами солнца. В свои одиннадцать лет Николас это осознал слишком отчётливо и с первого раза, как и то, что он не один с этим зверем во всём мире. Когда мальчик вновь обрёл самого себя, то его окружали разорванные тела и лужа крови, которую он растёр руками, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Истерика, собственные крики… и незнакомый мужчина, который сидел в кресле позади него и ждал, пока мальчишка накричится. 

Джеймс – оборотень, такой же, как и сам Николас. Он рассказывает о том, что его обратили из-за спора в стае, что теперь ему нельзя нормально сосуществовать с людьми, что каждый месяц придётся… убивать. Одиннадцатилетний мальчишка в шоковом состоянии ничего не мог сделать, когда его забрали из дома и увезли в неизвестном направлении. «В новую семью», - сказал тогда Джеймс.

Их было всего четверо, с ним пятеро. Стая оборотней, которая кочевала из города в город почти каждых два-три месяца, оставляя после себя обглоданные тела... Если вообще что-то оставалось. И прошлая жизнь стёрлась с памяти, оставляя лишь жажду, голод, кровь и чужие смерти, от которых его начинало ломать. Бэйтс возненавидел себя, возненавидел и того, кто сделал его таким. Убить альфу в стае – почти невозможно, но Николас, будучи всего лишь двадцатилетним молодым парнем, нашёл способ покончить с тем, кто уничтожил его. Пусть и потратил все деньги, пусть ради этого и воровал, пусть после его считали трусом и недостойным… Нет! Он достойный, потому что отомстил за себя. За свою семью. За всех, кто так же пострадал из-за какого-то спора. 

Года ушли на то, чтобы… Чтобы что? Николас не стал любить себя, не прекратил презирать и ненавидеть себя и себе подобных. Да, оборотень находил других ночных тварей, чтобы убить их, но после того, как понял, что это не даёт почти никакого результата – как плодились звери, так и продолжают плодиться, Бэйтс ушёл. Решил забиться в самую глушь, чтобы утопать в своей боли, горечи, отчаянии, отвращении, желании разорвать самому себе глотку, желании вернуть время назад, чтобы всё изменить.

Порой людские желания становятся материальными настолько, что это приносит неудобства и хочется ударить самого себя за такие громкие «хочу». Николас, придя в чувства, вернув себе самого себя с последним лучом луны, никак не ожидал того, что рядом с ним на шерсти у камина будет лежать человек. Дышащий. Вполне себе живой. Не сожрал… почему-то. И зверь внутри не показывал своего недовольства, как всегда после обращения. Бэйтс никого не убил за ночь – в желудке было пусто, тогда… какого?! Как этот парень смог рядом с ним выжить?!

Николас лишь через пять минут замечает запёкшуюся кровь на лбу у парня, замечает такую же ржавую корочку у него на запястье. И кровь никак не привлекла внимание волка? Бэйтс долго не думает, просто решает отнести свою несостоявшуюся жертву в спальню. Волосы отвратительного голубого цвета забавно смотрелись растрёпанным солнцем на подушке, тонкое тело казалось каким-то чересчур хрупким, словно его не докармливали или... был ещё ребёнком. Выпирающие рёбра, почти что белоснежная кожа, которая, кажется, должна быть на ощупь, как бумага, на самом же деле ощущается как обычная плоть, нет никаких выделяющихся мышц… И что в этом парне остановило его зверя? Николас смывает запёкшуюся кровь, клеит на лоб пластырь и обматывает запястье бинтом. 

Свежий воздух кажется спасением, морозный воздух отрезвляет и даёт осознание того, что он просто сбежал. Здоровый мужик и сбежал от мальчишки, который просто спал, на улицу. Как будто это может что-то изменить. В кармане отыскивается пачка сигарет и Бэйтс закуривает, долгие секунды просто держа дым в лёгких. Жжёт, горько, и когда его начинает душить кашель, мужчина выдыхает густой дым, который почти моментально испаряется. «Не берёт даже этот грёбаный рак», - Николас с ненавистью смотрит на картинку чёрных лёгких на пачке сигарет. Гадко… И просто сплавит мальчишку, не хочет думать о том, почему не разорвал его на мелкие куски. 

Выкинув окурок в сугроб недалеко от своего старого байка, мужчина стряхивает с обуви снег и заходит в дом. Никакого облегчения, просто… Николас резко замирает и поднимает голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с испуганным мальчишкой. Встрёпанный воробушек, которого словила кошка, чтобы прожить сегодняшний день. Бэйтс знал, что он выглядит довольно устрашающе: широкие плечи, высокий рост, три недели не брился и ещё шрам на брови… Настоящий маньяк-убийца, который одним ударом кулака может раскрошить череп. Ну, почти правда, от которой мужчине становится тошно.  
\- Эм… Здрасьте, что ли, – юноша решает заговорить первым. – Это вы нашли меня? – Николас ничего не говорит, просто продолжает смотреть на парня, который с каждой секундой всё сильнее теряет уверенность. – Да, наверно же вы. Я хотел бы сказать спасибо и…  
\- Уходи, - грубо перебивает его Бэйтс, не собираясь продлевать нахождение парня в его доме ещё на минуту. 

Эжен поджимает губы и опускает взгляд в пол. Он мог нагрубить, мог сказать, что хоть и благодарен... пусть этот спасатель идёт в задницу, раз его не научили просто молча принимать «спасибо». Но мужчина не внушал ничего… Эжена могли прибить, если бы сейчас позволил языку нести весь бред, о котором думает, и никто бы его не хватился. Застегнув куртку, Леруа поспешно идёт к двери, стараясь не смотреть на мужчину, вовсе не поднимать взгляд. Ему действительно лучше уйти побыстрее, пусть и не знает, где остановится на пару деньков, чтобы отец остыл. Да, придётся вернуться домой, потому что другой альтернативы не предвидится вообще. 

Выйдя на улицу, Леруа с явным недовольством смотрит на снег, который не прекращал засыпать всё вокруг. Но недовольство гаснет быстро, стоит только увидеть байк. Нет, юноша совершенно не разбирался во всей этой технике, просто как-то неожиданно видеть такое и в лесу... и у такого дикаря. Вздохнув, Эжен накидывает капюшон на голову, ведя собачку почти что до подбородка, и ступает на едва заметную под снегом дорожку. Наверно, не долго идти обратно в город, просто… просто разобраться с тем, какую именно сторону выбрать. Эжен сворачивает влево, просто наугад, прячет руки в карманы поглубже, чтобы не потерять тепло, старается быть как можно бодрее. Всё хорошо, просто нужно принимать каждую неудачу с радостью…  
\- Эй! Малой! – грубый оклик позади заставляет остановиться и повернуться лицом к вышедшему мужчине. – Город в другой стороне!

Ну, немножко не туда. Вздохнув, Эжен опускает голову вниз и уже не столь воодушевлённо идёт в другую сторону. Дерьмо его жизнь…  
\- Послушай, малой… Ты голодный?


	3. Charcoal-black night

Ему разрешили остаться и поесть. Конечно, любого другого человека это насторожило бы, да только Эжен не собирался отказываться, когда ему предложили. Тем более тот, кто спас его. «Хуже не будет», - с такими мыслями юноша оставляет куртку на вешалке в прихожей и снимает обувь. 

Кожу начинает покалывать уже на первой минуте, избавляя Леруа от холода улицы. Он неуверенно заходит на кухню и переминается с ноги на ногу, смотря в спину мужчины, который уже доставал продукты. Можно садиться? Нет, по своей природе Эжен был очень наглым парнем, да только не сейчас. Мужчина не выглядел добряком, скорее, наоборот – самый настоящий мясник, которому даже позавидует Ганнибал… Нужно было меньше смотреть подобных фильмов.   
\- Не стой столбом, - не поворачиваясь к нему, бросает мужчина.

Милое разрешение садиться. Растрепав волосы – нервное движение, дурацкая привычка – Эжен всё же подходит к столу и садится на стул, который слишком громко проехался по полу. «Победитель», - опечалено мелькает в голове у юноши. Со спины мужчина выглядел ещё более угрожающим и, если бы не белая кофта, то вполне можно было бы сказать, что это шкаф. Который ожил… А он, скорей всего, сильно приложился головой в лесу.   
\- Я Эжен, - решает представиться Леруа, понимая, как всё происходящее глупо выглядит со стороны. – И я действительно благодарен, что вы помогли мне… нашли в лесу, не оставили там замерзать.   
\- Ты уже это говорил, - грубо обрывают парня.  
\- Мог просто сказать «хорошо», - бурчит себе под нос Эжен.

Мужчина поворачивает голову и косится на Леруа с явным неодобрением и желанием прибить. Эжен поспешно опускает голову вниз, стараясь лишний раз не показывать себя… показывать себя настоящего. Это не отец, этот мужчина ничего не должен ему, как раз-таки наоборот. Юноша тяжело вздыхает и водит пальцем по столу. Ему действительно было не по себе – в чужом доме он явно не был гостем, но и уходить, когда уже разрешили немного побыть, было грешно.

Эжен вздрагивает, когда перед ним ставят тарелку с обычной яичницей и тремя сосисками. Действительно накормили… Леруа с нарастающим удивлением смотрит на мужчину, который садится напротив него и отламывает вилкой кусок от яичницы в своей тарелке. С ним едят за одним столом. Взрослый мужчина. И не написано у него на лице отвращение или ненависть. Даже отец никогда с ним не ел. 

Мужчина поднимает взгляд вверх, на Эжена, и вопросительно изгибает бровь, которую прочертил длинный шрам. Белая полосочка, как нить паутинки, которая делала взгляд более глубоким. Леруа поспешно опускает глаза и принимается за завтрак. Не нужно быть таким… таким… Чёрт! У него даже нет подходящих слов. Какой он жалкий. 

Желудок довольно тянет, когда Эжен запихивает в себя последний кусок сосиски. Всё же приятно, когда еда греет не только взгляд и мысли, а и тело изнутри. Леруа, вспомнив, что не особо красиво вылавливать все оставшиеся крошки с тарелки, оставляет вилку в покое и в очередной раз поднимает взгляд на мужчину.   
\- Николас Бэйтс, - всё же он сдаётся и представляется.   
\- Я никогда вас не видел в городе, - Леруа хватается за разговор. – Вы здесь недавно?  
\- Год.

О… О-о! Юноша понимает, что ляпнул дурость, в принципе, как и всегда, но рядом с этим мужчиной он чувствовал себя несмышлёным ребёнком. Стыдно? Немного. Наверно, больше неловкости, которая усиливалась благодарностью за спасение.   
\- Зачем ты пытался убить себя? – спрашивает Николас, всем видом показывая, что ему совсем неинтересно.   
\- Я…

Эжен поджимает губы, понимая, что высказываться первому попавшемуся человеку – глупо, но ему это нужно. Ни разу в своей жизни Леруа не говорил по душам, даже со школьным психологом, к которому его отправляли в начальных классах, поэтому… С чего начинать? Стоит ли вообще начинать? Или просто сказать, что ничего он не пытался и даже не думал, а оно как-то вышло само по себе? 

Юноша подпирает голову рукой, так ничего и не сказав, из-подо лба наблюдая за Николасом, который решил убрать со стола. Уж больно добрый к нему и не настаивает на ответе. Вот чтобы все были такими, как этот Бэйтс, тогда и в мире не было бы войн, и все помогали друг другу.   
\- Отец забрал мои деньги, - как же это жалко. – Да, это глупо, но… Мой отец пьёт. Много пьёт, поэтому ничего не перепадает мне. Приходится работать, приходится откладывать деньги. Вот отец нашёл мою заначку и, наверно, убил бы, если бы я не убежал… Во-от, - сбито говорит Эжен.   
\- Это действительно глупо, - после минутного молчания произносит мужчина. – Каждый отец должен заботиться о своём ребёнке.   
\- Вот и я так думаю, - приободрённый тем, что его слушают и совсем не осуждают, юноша аж расцветает. – Не, я-то уже привык, что батя ведёт себя, как свинья, но он забрал все деньги, которые я откладывал на отъезд из этого треклятого городка. Теперь у меня нет мечты.  
\- Мечта есть всегда, её реализация просто откладывается.   
\- Да! – Эжен поднимает открытый взгляд на Бэйтса, совсем забывая то, что думал о нём не слишком лицеприятно ещё пару минут назад. – Вы как будто читаете мои мысли.

Улыбнувшись в надежде, что и мужчина улыбнётся ему, Леруа разочаровывается сразу на третью секунду. Он вновь опускает взгляд в стол, понимая, что ведёт себя хуже ребёнка, и старается образумить себя. Взрослые редко просто слушают и не говорят ничего по поводу его внешности, его поведения, а тут Николас, который ещё и понимал его!   
\- Но это всё равно не объясняет твоей попытки вскрыть себе вены, - мужчина складывает руки на груди и упирается поясницей в столешницу рядом с раковиной.   
\- Ну-у… Вы же видите меня, - Эжен нервно улыбается. – Волосы, вот ухо, - палец указывает на небольшой гвоздик с черепом на мочке уха. – Ещё в школе чмырили… эм, гнобили, потому что у меня отец пьёт, не защитит меня. Нет, я смирился, отпор дал, игнорирую сейчас, просто… Это всё накопилось и я на чувствах решил сделать такое.  
\- Ты всегда так нескладно выражаешься? 

На вопрос юноша заметно ссутулится и опускает голову вниз, чтобы скрыть свой румянец. Не то, чтобы он вообще не говорил ни с кем, просто со взрослыми так тяжело быть спокойным, не нервничать и контролировать свою речь, что всё остальное выветривается из головы. Эжен всё же отрицательно мотает головой, когда молчание затягивается.   
\- Если уже собирался вскрыть себе вены, то нужно было разрез делать по вене, а не просто вести горизонтальную линию по запястью, - в глазах Николаса заметно недовольство.   
\- Это было просто порывом. Меня всё достало на тот момент, - парень моментально выпускает свои иглы защиты.  
\- У тебя волосы смотрятся нелепо.   
\- Знаете что?! Я же не говорю, что вы с бородой выглядите как бомж! И…

Леруа резко замолкает, понимая, к чему ему это сказали. Порыв, очередной, слова, которые так быстро вывели его из себя. Эжен тяжело вздыхает, замечая едва различимую улыбку Бэйтса. Да, он мог проследить логику и понять, что ему пытались показать, и юноша осознал, что сказал глупость. Оскорбил.  
\- Я… Простите. Я не хотел говорить вам такое.   
\- Не нужно идти на поводу у кого-то, тем более на поводу у своих порывов, - Николас опускает руки и обходит стол. – Идём, я провожу тебя до города.

Всё же ему не простили его слова. Да и так многое для него уже сделали. Эжен поспешно поднимается на ноги, семенит следом за мужчиной и старается так же в темпе одеться, чтобы его не ждали, чтобы не злить. Как-то сильно не похож на себя привычного: слишком тихий, спокойный, сразу отвечает на вопросы… Ещё лебезить не хватало. 

Снег не прекратил засыпать их городок, как будто желая оборвать все его связи с другим миром. Снег никогда не нравился Эжену, вызывая желание скрыться в тепле с кружкой какао и самым обычным песочным печеньем в виде цветочка с центром из яблочного джема. Но даже такое было роскошью для Леруа, потому что для него было важнее прикрыть себе задницу тряпкой, чем покупать какао и печенье. 

Они молча доходят до границы леса и Леруа с удивлением отмечает, что это довольно известный въезд в лес… Он был единственным нормально оборудованным для захода в лес. Но всё равно, юноша совсем не помнит за этот год Бэйтса, ни разу Эжен его не встречал ни в кафешке, в которой он работает, ни в единственном на весь городок супермаркете. Странно, явно отшельник, однако спрашивать о таком Леруа всё же не осмеливается. Как и о байке у дома Николаса.   
\- Я… - пытается сказать парень, когда они останавливаются, но его перебивают.  
\- Одного «спасибо» мне хватило. Больше не ходи по ночам в лес и не режь себе вены.

Эжен лишь кивает головой и, бросив едва слышное «пока», перебегает дорогу почти перед самой машиной. Николас тяжело вздыхает, мотает головой, но продолжает стоять, пока юноша не скрылся за поворотом. Странный, с дурацким цветом волос, который раздражал его… а серёжка в ухе совсем незаметна из-за голубых прядей, которые скрывают её. 

Может, зверь внутри просто заболел, раз не убил этого мальчишку? Просто в Эжене нет ничего сверх особого, что может остановить голодного оборотня. Но парень был довольно... забавный в своём стеснении. Бэйтс отгоняет от себя эту мысль, прекрасно осознавая, что из-за малого количества общения с людьми, сейчас ему даже такое внимание от мальчишки доставляло удовольствие. Мало социализации в жизни, но это его проклятие. 

Николас разворачивается и идёт обратно в свой дом. Он помнил себя в таком же возрасте, помнил, как сам порывался убить себя. Единственным для него оправданием было то, что в нём сидел зверь, который постоянно жаждал крови, но оправдание для Эжена было… глупым. Нет, не его это уже дело. Мальчишка ушёл, больше не придёт в лес, значит, и вероятность их новой встречи равна двадцати процентам. У него есть и другие дела, более важные.


	4. Ebony night

Хоть на улице и день, хоть на улице и ярко, но страх, что сейчас к нему со спины подойдёт отец, слишком велик, чтобы расслабляться и быть беззаботным. Эжен действительно не знал, куда пойти, потому что… потому что он никому не нужен. Домой возвращаться – это не сейчас, отец должен остыть, выпить ещё, чтобы забыть окончательно. Выпить за те деньги, которые отобрал у него.

Леруа, воровато оглядываясь назад почти каждую минуту, что настораживало проходящих людей, старался как можно быстрее добраться до кафешки. Не его смена, может, вообще погонят или уволят за такое, но юноша понимал, что терять ему нечего. 

Осенняя курточка, которую он носит второй год, совсем ничего не греет, джинсы, что и летом-то были холодными, сейчас подставляли под удар его задницу, которая грозилась стать куском льда. Эжену было так жалко себя, хоть прекрасно знал, что жалко у пчёлки в попке... хотелось сесть на бровку и разреветься в голос, чтобы хоть кто-то его подобрал и засунул в лучшую жизнь, но, явно, он где-то в прошлую жизнь согрешил так, что должен теперь расплачиваться в этой. 

Снег усилился, очистительные машины, которых было всего лишь две штуки на их городок, не справлялись со своей работой и просто стали – приказ свыше подождать, пока погода нормализуется. Откуда Леруа знает? Каждый год повторяется одно и тоже. У них в городке всегда была ранняя зима, всегда насыпало снега столько, как будто это был какой-то сказочный посёлок, а не серая, почти что чёрная, реальность. Эжен надеялся на то, что сегодня-завтра погода будет стабильно плохой и в понедельник… на неделю им отменят занятия в школе. Всё равно эта учёба ничего не даёт, всё равно на грядущий экзамен придётся учиться заново и самостоятельно. 

У них в городе было много ярких зданий, как и во всей Франции. Паскаль любил всё традиционное совмещать с яркими современными течениями, поэтому кафе, директором которого он являлся, всегда выделяется своими неровными формами, соединением ярких цветов с народными рисунками, одеждой официантов, которые смотрятся так, как будто на Землю спустились инопланетяне. Леруа нравилось это место, нравилось непередаваемое ощущение сюрреализма, которое не сможет больше встретить нигде, но больше всего нравилось, как жена Паскаля, Жеральдина, ко всем рабочим относится. Настоящая наседка, что слушает, старается помочь, даёт советы, хвалит… Эжену сильно не хватало семьи, не хватало как материнского тепла, так и отцовского внимания. 

Потянув на себя дверь, юноша не сдерживает улыбки на раздавшийся клёкот колокольчика, оповещающий о новом госте, и заходит в тёплое помещение, где слишком соблазнительно пахло едой. Ненавидит свой возраст, когда может есть и есть, потому что… потому что на еду не было денег.   
\- Добро пожаловать в… Эжен? Что ты здесь делаешь? Твоя же смена с понедельника начинается.  
\- Нельзя прийти к другу? 

Друг, как же. Леруа прекрасно понимал, что у него не было в этом городе друзей. Так, знакомые, но не более. Но Самюэль, парень, который старше его на пять лет, относился к нему мягко и даже как-то лояльно, ни слова не говоря о его внешности.   
\- Что уже произошло? – прямо спрашивает Самюэль.  
\- С отцом поругался. Если вернусь домой сейчас, то меня убьют.

Самюэль тяжело вздыхает и возвращается к своей работе. Парень был красивым: высокий, статный, русый, зеленоглазый и подкачанный – мечта каждой девчонки, поэтому и не странно, что у него после каждой смены в карманах оказывалось больше чаевых. Эжен всегда с завистью косился на «друга», пылал к нему совсем не страстью (не дай Боже вообще такое случится к Самюэлю), а ненавистью. Почему он нормальный? Почему у него нормальная семья? Почему у него есть друзья, подработка в кафе, основная работа и образование? Почему мир к нему не повернулся задницей? 

Пройдя вглубь зала, Леруа снимает с себя куртку и падает на диванчик у окна. По субботам, тем более по утрам, мало кто ходит по кафешкам, ведь есть кинотеатр, есть рядом гора, а сейчас снег… все со своими любимыми или со своей семьёй. Эжен подпирает голову рукой, неотрывно следя за усилившимся снегопадом, за прохожими, которых стало куда больше. Скажи летним туристам или просто жителям с другой части Франции, что у них здесь снег начинает идти с середины ноября, то никто не поверил бы. Они не столь сильно на севере, только у них падают белые мухи… Проклятый городок, тут и к гадалке ходить не нужно. Проклятый и старый. 

Приблизившись к окну, юноша выдыхает на стекло и медленно выводит своё имя. Хоть где-то останется память о нём, пусть незримая, пусть и сотрут вечером мокрой от моющего средства тряпкой, но стекло запомнит его. Хочется верить в сказку, хочется влезть в сказку, чтобы почувствовать себя кому-то нужным. 

Эжен хотел завести себе собаку. Щеночка. С детства. Отец его выпорол со словами, что ему ещё один дармоед на шее не нужен. Тогда Леруа не смог сидеть пару дней на заднице, которая была синей. В школе учителям… Взрослые знали, что делает Тибо, да и видели последствия, но ничего не говорили и не делали, потому что «у него умерла жена, его любовь, ему и так тяжело растить сына одному, так ещё и мальчишка специально провоцирует». Попрёшь против толпы? Нет, конечно же нет. Эжен не дурак, чтобы в открытую идти против всех, потому что… его бы просто раздавили и сказали бы, что так было с самого начала и ничего менять не нужно.

Парень вздрагивает, когда перед ним ставят кружку с горячим кофе и кусок яблочного штруделя. Эжен поднимает взгляд вверх, на Самюэля, который улыбается ему краешками губ.   
\- За счёт заведения. Тебе, такому дохляку, нужно греться зимой.  
\- Спасибо, - Леруа тяжело вздыхает. – Послушай, а можно ли мне…  
\- Нет, - не дослушав, перебивает юношу Самюэль, потому что знает, что у него хотят спросить. – Паскаль не разрешает ночевать здесь. А Жеральдина уехала из города, так что убедить его ничто не сможет.  
\- Да… Может это наглость, но… могу я попроситься к тебе на ночь? Всего на одну. Мне некуда идти.   
\- Эжен, у меня романтический вечер сегодня с Мари, - парень подбадривающе сжимает плечо Леруа. – Я поспрашиваю у наших, может, найдётся, кто приютит тебя. 

Кивок головы и Эжен старается сосредоточиться на штруделе, растирая капли шоколада по тарелке, смешивая его со сметаной. Чёрный растворялся в белом, создавал новый цвет, который по правилам должен быть серым, но всё равно был тёмно-коричневым. Тёмным. Как и вся его жизнь. Даже проблеска белого нет. 

Кофе горчит на языке ещё долго, но Леруа благодарен за такой скромный обед. Он привык и к меньшему, привык не есть днями, изредка перебиваясь какой-то одной конфетой или просто водой… или пивом. Как бы юноша ненавидел отца, как бы не хотел уподобляться ему, но всё равно стал сам пить. Редко, очень, когда сердце обливалось кровью, чтобы стало легче. Эжен пробовал курить, но сигареты оказались слишком дорогими, поэтому тратить деньги на такое не было смысла. Даже попробовал наркотики. Это было случайно, это было всего один раз, но едкий дым, который он вдохнул, разъел не то, что лёгкие, но и сжал мозг до состояния мячика для гольфа. Это было глупостью, Эжен до сих пор не помнит всего, что творилось потом, но как же он обрадовался, проснувшись утром с руками, ногами и не изнасилованным. От чего такие мысли? В наркотическом бреду может быть всякое, спасибо фильмам, которые юноша насмотрелся в детстве. 

Время проходит медленно, тянется медленно, как загустевшая кровь. Леруа вспоминается его содранная ладонь в девять лет, вспоминается и то, как он, не рыдая, дотрагивался пальцем до капелек крови и медленно отнимал его. Тонкая алая нить тянулась следом всего три миллиметра, не больше, но это было так… странно восхитительно, что не находило отвращения внутри него. 

Эжен благодарит Самюэля, который забирает у него опустевшую посуду, и с надеждой смотрит на парня, который только поджимает губы и уходит. Правильно. Будь он на месте других и если бы к нему пришёл такой же, как он сам, то сразу бы погнал подальше от себя и своего дома. Это менталитет людей, это природа людей – прогонять тех, кто отличается от них, чтобы в дальнейшем не стать такими же и чтобы их общество не вытолкнуло. 

За все шесть часов, которые Леруа провёл в кафе, было от силы два десятка клиентов, но сейчас вечер и ему нужно… уйти. Если бы был мобильный телефон, то позвонил бы отцу, как-то бы издалека попытался загладить вину свою (а ведь Тибо так и считал, что вина только на плечах его сына), а так придётся идти. У него нет другого варианта, нет никакого выхода, просто… просто не станет мелькать перед глазами отца. 

Распрощавшись со всеми, Эжен выходит из кафешки, стараясь игнорировать жалостливые взгляды в спину, и весь сжимается. Холодно, настолько холодно, что даже тяжело разгибать пальцы. Юноша старается расслабиться, чтобы привыкнуть, старается не обращать внимание на холод, и идти как можно быстрее, чтобы согреться. 

Зимой, пусть ещё только осень, всегда темнеет рано, и сейчас, в какие-то скудные пять часов вечера, Леруа чувствовал себя неудобно. Почти темно, почти так же, как и в одиннадцать ночи летом, хоть и светятся фонари. Ветер стал сильнее, он пробирался под курточку и кусал за бока, снегопад так и не прекратился, из-за чего холодные комочки попадали в кроссовки, заставляя ёжиться сильнее. До дома не так уж и далеко, но с каждым новым метром Эжен начинал идти медленней. Страшно, что его изобьют настолько сильно, что вовсе не сможет ходить… или умрёт. Хотя последний вариант не такой уж и ужасный, ведь тогда не придётся и дальше жалеть себя, пытаться выживать. Опять думает о той же глупости, что и вчера.

В доме на кухне горел свет – плохо, но деваться некуда. Подойдя к двери, парень сжимает ручку и тянет на себя, надеясь, что отец, как обычно, не закрыл её, однако рывок не помогает, совсем. Дверь закрыта и уже это должно настораживать, но Эжен без задней мысли отыскивает в карманах ключ и совсем не понимает, почему он не входит в замочную скважину. Вторая попытка такая же безуспешная, и Леруа подносит ключ ближе к глазам. Не кривой, все зубчики на месте… Сменил замок. «Этот придурок сменил замок!» - Эжен с силой бьёт кулаком в дверь.  
\- Отец! Открой дверь! – новый удар, за которым следует пинок ногой. – Отец!

Тишина в ответ не радует, она угнетает и приносит реализм. А ведь надеялся, что отец забыл, надеялся, что проскользнёт в свою комнату незамеченным и до утра как-то просидит. В тепле. В родных стенах… Ему некуда идти, на улице почти ночь, отец сменил замок, нарочно. Безысходность и смерть, которая выдыхает морозный воздух прямо в шею. Обида душит настолько, что глаза начинает жечь, и Эжен, вкладывая всю силу, бьёт кулаком в закрытую дверь. Ненавидит! Ненавидит отца и желает убить его! Задушить! Чтобы видеть, как жизнь покидает пьяное тело и как осознание происходящего мелькает в глазах. 

Утерев злые слёзы, ведь он же сильный, Леруа спускается с крыльца и бредёт обратно к городу. Ему некуда идти – факт, никто его не примет – тоже факт. А если… Нет! Его тоже прогонят. Но другого варианта нет. Вздохнув, юноша опускает голову вниз, чтобы хоть ворот куртки скрыл губы и он мог нагреть себе подбородок, и поспешно идёт обратно к центральной улочке. Вряд ли Бэйтс будет рад, но попытать свою последнюю удачу стоит. 

Прохожих становится меньше – в такой холод мало кто суётся на улицу. Эжен почти бежал, подгоняемый инстинктом выживания и нарастающим морозом. Знакомые здания, знакомый поворот и Леруа ступает в темноту леса, которая довольно урчит на новую жертву. Вчера не было так страшно, как сейчас, вчера так не дрожали колени, но ему нужно быть здесь, всего немного пройти и ему позволят остаться в тепле на ночь. Зуб на зуб уже после пяти минут пребывания в лесу не попадает, снег, пусть и была одна колея, но пытался втянуть ноги ночного гостя глубже в себя, чтобы оступился, упал и можно было сожрать вместе с костями. Эжен прячет кисти рук в рукава куртки, обхватывая себя после этого руками. Должен сохранить тепло, хоть как-то. 

Темнота вокруг пугает, она пробуждает ночные кошмары, и юноше кажется, что за ним гонится какой-то зверь. Эжен старался не оглядываться назад, старался напевать себе под нос весёлые песенки. На третьей гномик, писающий на эльфёнка, который жил под ним, совсем скисает и перестаёт существовать.   
\- Да где же этот грёбаный дом? – бухтит себе под нос Леруа, отвлекаясь на свой голос, а не на хруст веток позади себя. – Утром два шага и вышли в город, а сейчас уже сто шагов. 

И словно кто-то свыше решает дать ему зелёный свет в удаче. Эжен, заметив среди деревьев более тёмный силуэт, подбегает к дому и замирает. Никого нет… Бэйтса не было дома, потому что свет не озарял лес вокруг. Спит? Решив, что уж точно никто не даст в лоб, Леруа стучится в дверь, не получая взамен ничего. Как и думал… 

Вздохнув, юноша садится на деревянные доски под выносной крышей у двери и подтягивает ноги к груди. Подождёт, Николас же не мог уехать на целую ночь. Да если и уехал, то Эжену всё равно некуда идти. Юноша упирается лбом в колени, сжимает между бёдрами руки, и пытается не поддаваться на уговоры холода закрыть глаза, заснуть, отдохнуть немного. Леруа принимается вспоминать у себя в голове всю таблицу умножения, выходит дальше положенной "девятки", переходит на квадратные корни из всех чисел, которые только может придумать.   
\- Не спать, - онемевшими, ледяными пальцами Эжен бьёт себя по щекам, чтобы привести в чувства. – Ничего же сложного, мне просто нужно подождать. 

Юноша не знает, сколько просидел так, да и это было уже неважным, потому что тело превратилось в одну сплошную сосульку. Хруст снега не сразу привлекает внимание, он кажется чем-то нереальным, но стоит только ему оказаться ближе, как Эжен приподнимает голову, вглядываясь в темноту. Всё же показалось, ничего нет… даже волк в такую погоду не вылезет из своей берлоги. У волков вообще есть берлога?  
\- Малой? 

Леруа вздрагивает и пытается подняться на ноги, но вновь падает на насиженное место, которое совсем не нагрелось под ним.   
\- М-мне н-нек-куда ид-дти, - дрожащим голосом говорит юноша, когда перед ним появляется высокая фигура. – От-тец с-смен-нил з-замок…   
\- Вставай, - Николас подходит к двери и открывает её, заходя в дом.

Если бы он мог. Яркий свет из прихожей ослепляет, лишая последних сил, и Эжен закрывает глаза. Нужно немного передохнуть. Просто… Леруа удивлённо мычит, когда его подхватывают на руки и заносят в дом. Как будто какой-то мешок. Но парню становится всё равно, когда его усаживают на шкуры рядом с камином, в котором уже полыхали поленья. Тепло, только капли от снега неприятно стекают по спине. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Эжен не слушающимися пальцами стягивает с себя одежду. Чужой дом… но ему нужно согреться.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – с явным недоумением спрашивает Николас, стоя позади парня.  
\- Я с-с п-пяти н-на улице, - последнее слово Леруа просто выдыхает и кладёт мокрую одежду поближе к камину, стараясь, чтобы она занимала как можно меньше места.

Холодно, тело дрожит так, как будто до сих пор сидел на улице. Эжен вздрагивает, когда ему на плечи ложится тяжёлое одеяло, и откидывает голову назад, сталкиваясь с ореховым взглядом. Нужно поблагодарить, нужно сказать хоть банальное «спасибо».  
\- И как тебя угораздило, малой? – Бэйтс тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Я-я не м-малой.

Николас считает по-другому. Спровадив с утра Эжена подальше, мужчина не думал даже о том, что вечером, почти ночью, к нему снова припрётся мальчишка. И в каком состоянии? Замёрзший, продрогший, до сих пор губы синюшные. Что ему делать с ним?

Юноша выглядел слишком жалко, хоть и пытался скрывать это за маской беззаботности. Не нужно было пускать его в дом. Вздохнув, Николас скрывается на кухне, решая, что чай Эжену не помешает, и старается успокоить самого себя. Бэйтс был не слишком уверен в правильности своего решения через зверя внутри. Волк молчал, упорно молчал на то, что так близко к нему находился человек. И это второй месяц голодовки пошёл. Николаса ещё удивлял и тот факт, что он совершенно не помнил запаха крови Эжена. После каждого полнолуния металлический привкус на кончике языка и характерный запах не давал ему покоя ещё день-два, сейчас же… Мальчишка пытался перерезать себе вены, кровь была, но ничего запоминающегося не осталось. 

Чай обычный, чай из пакетика и заваренный ровно минуту – на дольше мужчину не хватает. Вернувшись в зал с двумя кружками, Николас садится рядом с юношей и протягивает, почти что впихивает в чужие руки, одну.   
\- Спасибо, - тихий выдох слишком хриплый и Эжен, удобней перехватив одеяло, прижимает кружку теснее к себе, чтобы быстрее согреться.   
\- Так что произошло?   
\- Я отсиживался в кафе, думал, что можно будет остаться там на ночь или попроситься к кому-то… Но пришлось вернуться домой, а ключ не подходит к замку.   
\- Ты стучался?  
\- На кухне горел свет. Я кричал, бил в дверь, но отец просто проигнорировал. Он специально сменил замок и оставил меня замерзать на улице.

Эжен поджимает губы, чтобы не показывать свою слабость. Хотелось разреветься из-за того, что отец… что он действительно нарочно не пустил его в дом, оставив на морозе. Слишком много дерьма для него одного. Да, Леруа бы понял, если бы ему было за тридцать и столь многое вывалилось бы на него тогда, но сейчас… За что? Почему? Нет, он не хочет опять пытаться отыскать ответы на эти вопросы и вновь прореветь, как какая-то девчонка, все выходные.  
\- А если бы я сегодня не пришёл? – Бэйтс поворачивает голову в сторону парня.   
\- Вы были последним моим спасением, поэтому я бы продолжал сидеть.  
\- И утром бы мне был сюрприз в виде трупа. Как бы я доказал полиции, что это не я виноват в твоей смерти?  
\- Простите… - пристыжено, тихо выдыхает Эжен.

Нет, он никогда в городе не задерживается дольше, чем на пять-шесть часов, раньше, правда, был дольше, пока не нашёл продавца в свой магазинчик, но… Это слишком рискованно. Николас переводит взгляд на огонь, чувствуя тепло, которое разливается внутри от слов парня на то, что он его спасение... Бред какой.   
\- Если можно, то я переночую у вас и с утра уйду.  
\- У тебя деньги есть? – на что Эжен отрицательно мотает головой. – А мобильник? – снова мотание головой. – И одежда, как я посмотрю, у тебя совсем не зимняя, - Бэйтс шумно выдыхает, не понимая, с чего у него поднимается желание побеспокоиться о мальчишке. – Где спальня – знаешь. Дверь в ванную по левую сторону от шкафа, рядом с окном.   
\- Я… Я могу переночевать здесь, у камина?  
\- Я тебе отдаю свою кровать.  
\- А здесь шкуры, - Леруа выдавливает из себя улыбку и делает глоток из своей кружки. – Но я могу и наверх подняться, если так нужно.

Николас лишь закатывает глаза на такое поведение… угодить ему. Ребёнок, который никому не нужен, даже родному отцу, и который теперь ищет защиты у него. Нет, завтра точно выгонит его и запретит приходить снова. Это опасно для Эжена.


	5. Slate morning

Как же божественно спать на шкурах у камина под такой же шкурой, как и на тех, что лежишь. Да, звучит не очень эпично и с тавтологиями, но с утра Эжену не лезло в голову ничего поэтичного. Всегда, просыпаясь, парень напоминал самому себе воронёнка, который только-только вылупился из яйца. Или котёнка, который решил оторваться от мамкиной сиськи и пойти исследовать мир.

Вечер закончился тем, что Леруа в полном молчании допивает чай и, сидя, засыпает, уронив голову на плечо Николаса. Было тепло, было уютно… и нет ничего плохого в том, что он, голый, замотанный в одеяло, заснул на плече незнакомого мужчины, который, несмотря на то, что помог ему в очередной раз, может действительно оказаться маньяком-убийцей. Бред.

Угли в камине уже не тлели, но до сих пор излучали тепло, и Эжен порадовался тому, что есть сетка на камине, иначе он точно бы сгорел за ночь. Юноша садится на шкурах, которые совершенно не смягчали пол, однако грели не хуже шерстяного пледа, и с непониманием смотрит на то место, где должна лежать его одежда. Нет. И мокрого места нет. 

Эжен, зевнув, поднимается на ноги и, придерживая одеяло, идёт в сторону кухни. Мог бы взять поесть, но это действительно будет наглостью. В доме царила тишина, которая отчего-то пугает юношу. Ему кажется, что оказался в какой-то сказке, оказался во сне, потому что никогда ещё удача ему не улыбалась столь долго. 

Выглянув из кухни, Леруа убеждается, что Николас ещё не проснулся, и более смело подходит к холодильнику. Отплатить он может лишь тем, что приготовит завтрак, большего у него нет ничего. Мог бы, правда, заработать деньги и отдать их Николасу, но… Нет, юноша был благодарен Бэйтсу, но ему самому нужны деньги. 

В холодильнике не так уж и пусто и Эжен перебирает в голове все возможные варианты того, что он может приготовить. Вернее, что умеет готовить. Бутерброды и… бутерброды. Может, попытаться впервые сделать омлет или поджарить мясо? Эжен бросает взгляд на плиту, которая совершенно не газовая, как у него дома, и с явным разочарованием поджимает губы. Он не сделает омлет, не умеет пользоваться такой штукой, даже просто банально не включит. Взгляд перебегает на тостер, а потом обратно внутрь холодильника. И это дом, который разместился в лесу… Условия куда лучше, чем городские. 

Вздохнув больше из-за того, что завтрак получится ущербным из-за собственной рукожопости, Эжен освобождает из плена холодильника необходимые продукты. Хлеб с трудом отыскивается лишь по той причине, что Леруа не сразу замечает его у себя под носом. Отрезать тонкие ломтики было тяжело, выравнивать их так, чтобы полностью скрылись в тостере – тоже дело не из лёгких, потому что у него получается криво. И некрасиво совсем… «И почему нельзя было просто купить специальный хлеб?» - с лёгкой ноткой возмущения думает Эжен, покончив с одним действием и включая чайник. 

Кофе или чай? Сложный вопрос, который касается персональных вкусов, которыми Леруа жертвует ради того, лишь бы угодить мужчине. Кофе дорогой, такой Паскаль покупает в кафе, чтобы их гости были довольны, поэтому очевидно, что Николас предпочитал этот горький напиток. Пускай, он может потерпеть… и бросит себе побольше сахара. 

Ломтики хлеба зажариваются почти идеально, только корки неположенного чёрного цвета. Эжен не зацикливается на этом, было бы из-за чего переживать. Как однажды он услышал от повара в кафе: «Уголь полезен». Странная колбаса, которая пахнет специями и слишком твёрдая, чёрная. Но на вкус… Кажется, в самом мясе нет столько мяса, сколько в этой палке. Сыр ложится ломтиками рядом с кружками колбасы, отдельно на тарелку выкладывается стопка тостов и ставятся рядом баночки с мёдом и яблочным джемом. Со стороны стол выглядит просто бесподобным, но Эжен понимает, что это только его виденье, так как редко у него бывают даже такие пиршества.   
\- Что ты делаешь? 

Голос позади хриплый, совсем тихий, но он пугает. Леруа вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, ловя съезжающее одеяло. Не стоило его завязывать на манер греческой тоги. Николас выглядел сонным и забавно со встрёпанными волосами, на щеке, чуть выше бороды, проглядывалась линия от подушки. Эжен ненароком скользит взглядом по оголённой груди, по очерченным линиям пресса, на котором от пупка тянется дорожка тёмных волос, что скрывается под поясом домашних серых штанов. Юноша поспешно отводит взгляд в сторону, чувствуя, как от смущения его скулы окрашиваются в розоватый цвет.   
\- Я… я решил приготовить завтрак. В благодарность, - поспешно добавляет Эжен и подходит к чайнику, чтобы налить воду в чашки и утопить растворимые зёрна кофе.   
\- В холодильнике было мясо, почищенное. Мог его взять и спокойно приготовить, - Бэйтс, предпочитая не реагировать на смущение Эжена, садится за стол.   
\- Не умею, - бурчит себе под нос парень.   
\- Что? – Николас берёт тост, не реагируя на то, что он ещё горячий.   
\- Я не умею готовить, - более пристыжено и Леруа ставит на стол две кружки. 

Николас замирает с открытым ртом, так и не донеся ломтик зажаренного хлеба, и поднимает взгляд на юношу, который старательно пытался показывать, что этого короткого разговора не произошло. Что же за родитель у Эжена такой, что даже не обучил его стандартному набору человека? Чем питался Леруа? Что его отец ел? 

Завтрак проходит в молчании, только Эжен в самом начале громко размешивает сахар в кофе. Юноша старается не запихиваться, старается нормально жевать, а не просто целиком глотать. Когда в последний раз он ел здоровую… относительно еду? Не гамбургеры, не какую-то лапшу, что заваривается в кипятке, не печенье… Может, напроситься на выходные остаться в этом доме? Хоть немного продлить такую нестандартную сказку.   
\- Твоя одежда в ванной, - поставив кружку на стол, Николас поднимает взгляд на Леруа.   
\- Спасибо, - входит в привычку часто благодарить. – А… можно один вопрос?  
\- Ты уже его задал, - мужчине нравится написанное на лице Эжена непонимание и он не осознаёт, что улыбается. – Задавай, если есть таков.  
\- Сколько вам лет? Просто с бородой вы кажитесь… Мне просто интересно. Можете не отвечать.   
\- Тридцать пять. 

Бэйтс ловит себя на том, что снова улыбается, и сразу же становится привычно безразличным. Много, много эмоций, которые неосознанно пробуждаются из-за чужого удивления… из-за удивления этого мальчишки. Плохо, но отчего-то Николасу не хочется прогонять ни Эжена, как бы ещё вчера не желал выгнать его, ни свои эмоции. Пускай… Чёрт, сам начинает думать нескладно, как Леруа. Только не хватало ему впадать в детство и страдать юношеским максимализмом. Хватит, переболел этим слишком рано, когда собственными клыками разрывал глотку сестры и проглатывал, не жуя, печень отца. И потом, когда хладнокровно наблюдал за тем, как Джеймса убивал нанятый человек, охотник… что решил не убивать его следом. Из-за денег, которые заплатил? Да, только из-за этого, но Николас хотел верить в то, что Гарольд увидел в нём ещё не разложившуюся душу. Охотник помог ему сбежать и скрыться, а после обучил, как убивать всех существ из сумеречного мира… Сумеречный мир. Какое помпезное название для тварей, что убивают людей. Да, не все, да, Бэйтс это знал, но всё равно, все были для него монстрами, для которых убийство невинных – главная цель в жизни.  
\- Собирайся, - довольно грубо произносит Николас, чтобы отогнать собственные мысли, совершенно не замечая того, что обижает такой вспышкой Эжена, и поднимается на ноги. – Твои вещи в ванной, на всё пять минут, - юноша собирается убрать тарелки, но Бэйтс не даёт этого сделать. – Я сам. Иди.

Резкая смена настроения. Леруа не понимал, почему мужчина так… так стал вести себя. Он не сделал же ничего, не дал никакого повода, чтобы ему столь грубо говорили. Может, это из-за вопроса о возрасте? Эжен, конечно, знал, что некоторые женщины не любят, когда затрагивается тема возраста, но чтобы мужчины… Не его это дело. Больше не будет, значит, вообще спрашивать. 

Ванная отыскивается быстро и Эжен удивляется тому, что не заметил её в первый свой день пребывания в этом доме. Горячая вода… Леруа теряется в ванной на долгие десять минут, понимая, что не может просто так покинуть тепло. Наверно, это единственное, что может дать ему необходимые чувства тёплой заботы. Глупость, какая глупость искать в неживом живое, однако юноша не может ничего сделать. Это сильнее его. А если закрыть глаза, если попытаться выкинуть из головы столь абсурдные, бесполезные мысли, то из темноты к нему выходит Николас. В одних штанах… Чтоб его! Это ещё большая дурость, которую не хотелось вовсе развивать, чтобы не накликать на себя беду куда похлеще, чем то, что у него сейчас сложилось с отцом. 

В мысли приводит стук в дверь, который напоминает о положенных пяти минутах, что вышли уж слишком давно, и Эжен, вырвавшись из плена тёплой воды, поспешно вытирается, радуясь, что не додумался мочить голову. А то с него станется сначала сделать, а после думать. Одежда сухая, одежда тёплая, одежда не кажется не по погоде. Леруа несмело выходит из ванной, спускается на первый этаж, где его уже ждал Николас. Одетый. И явно недовольный.  
\- Простите, я потерял ход времени.   
\- Знаешь, я думал, что ты более дерзкий, с такой-то внешностью и жизнью.

Юноша замирает и просто открывает рот от удивления. Дерзкий… Да, он такой от природы, но с Николасом не хотелось вести себя дико. Мужчина не раз уже помогал, предоставил крышу, накормил, дурацких вопросов не спрашивает и просто спокойно относится к нему. Никто ещё за все семнадцать лет к нему с таким списком не подходил. 

Эжен мотает головой, показывая, что не хочет говорить на такую тему. Вообще затрагивать свою дерзость. Леруа выходит на улицу, с разочарованием отмечая, что снегопада больше нет. Всё же, наверно, в школу придётся идти завтра. Взгляд перебегает на байк, но парень отталкивает прочь от себя желания прокатиться на нём. Не в такую погоду, что и подтверждает Николас, выходя на тропинку. 

И опять молчание, которое не кажется напрягающим. Оно просто есть, оно – как часть своеобразного разговора между ними двумя. Эжен шёл позади Бэйтса, не желая заходить в снег, чтобы просто… быть рядом? Как-то даже чересчур для него. Разогретое тело остыло слишком быстро, заставляя вновь почувствовать себя червяком, который вылез из яблока – Леруа решил накинуть капюшон и подвинуть собачку вверх настолько, насколько это позволяет замок. Откладывал деньги, откладывал, лучше бы купил одежду теплее… Жаль, что человечество не придумало машину времени, так бы точно перепрятал деньги в более надёжное место или носил всё время с собой. 

Черта леса, дорога, которая отделяет дикую природу от бетонных джунглей, но Николас не останавливается, как вчера. Леруа с непониманием смотрит в спину мужчины, из-за чего отстаёт от него на пару шагов. Его не оставляют одного на растерзание монстр-города?   
\- Вам тоже нужно что-то в городе? – нагнав Бэйтса, интересуется Эжен, стараясь, чтобы это звучало как можно менее принуждённо.  
\- И да, и нет. Сначала разберёмся с тобой.  
\- Что? – юноша останавливается, словно его ноги стали частью льда, который корочкой покрыл тротуарную плитку.   
\- Тебе явно нужна помощь с отцом.

Он… серьёзно? Эжен с недоумением смотрит в глаза мужчины, пытается отыскать насмешку, обман, однако ничего, кроме холодного безразличия нет. А потом Николас просто спрашивает, как ни в чём не бывало, где он живёт, на что Леруа автоматически отвечает. Какой прок мужчине помогать ему? Какая выгода с него, с того, кто почти что бомж и ничего не имеет, кроме осенней курточки, что вовсе не греет? Николас обеспечен – его дом и одежда свидетельствуют об этом, но просто… просто… Да чтоб ему провалить в адский котёл! Эжен совершенно не понимал мотивов Бэйтса!   
\- Зачем? – всё же спрашивает парень. – Я ничего не могу дать вам взамен, а деньги… Я не смогу в ближайшее время вам заплатить за вашу помощь, мне нужно хоть пару месяцев.  
\- Считаешь, что мне нужны деньги? – Николас, не сбавляя шага, поворачивает голову в сторону юноши и вопросительно изгибает бровь. – Я не в первый раз встречаюсь с такими нуждающимися, как ты, так что моя помощь бесплатна, - хоть немного искупит свою вину за все убийства, обелится немного перед самим собой.  
\- Я… - Эжен теряется, теряется настолько, что даже банальные глаголы вылетают из головы. – Нет! Я не могу постоянно пользоваться вашим желанием помочь мне.  
\- Как-нибудь потом сочтёмся.

Так просто? Может, если Бэйтс действительно желает ему безвозмездно помочь, то воспользоваться этим чуточку больше? Нет, это было бы по-свински, а кем-кем, но свиньёй неблагодарной Эжен не был.

До дома Леруа они доходят в таком же молчании, как и шли в лесу, правда сейчас юноша чувствовал себя более… ущербным. Неужели он выглядит со стороны таким бедным-несчастным, что ему нужно сразу же безмолвно помогать? Но все мысли и самоунижение проходят быстро, стоит только заприметить свой дом. Подойти к нему. Стать перед дверью и поднять руку, не в силах опустить её на гладкую поверхность. Страх? Нет, просто он не хочет, чтобы Николас видел тот срач, что творится в доме. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Эжен всё же стучит в дверь и отходит на шаг назад, чтобы его не ударили. Если откроют.   
\- Есть чёрный вход? – спрашивает Николас, когда дверь так и не открывают.   
\- Да, позади дома, но отец заколотил дверь ещё пару лет назад.

Мужчина ничего не говорит, молча идя на задний дворик. Леруа семенит за ним, не понимая, зачем идти туда, где всё равно закрыто. Снег достаёт до щиколоток, но чем дальше от дорожки, тем больше белые холмы. Эжен старался ступать в следы Бэйтса, чтобы не морозить себе ноги, и останавливается в стороне. Засохшее дерево, липа, которое надо было уже давно спилить, бельевая верёвка, висящая дугой между двух палок, забор, что уже от времени стал проседать и покрываться трещинами… За всем нужно следить, но Тибо этого не делал, а Эжену не было смысла и сил. 

Юноша вздрагивает, когда Николас плечом бьёт в дверь. Хочет выбить… Да, это единственный способ пробраться в дом, потому что отец либо ушёл, либо напился так, что отрубился. Гадко, противно и тошно. Не хотел такого отца себе. Ещё один удар, с которым дверь, жалобно скрипнув, резко распахивается, но Бэйтс остаётся ровно стоять на ногах, даже не пошатнувшись. 

Заходить… нужно зайти. Вздохнув, Эжен заходит в дом, его любезно пропускаю первым, и морщится, когда в нос бьёт острый запах алкоголя. Пройдя по коридору, юноша останавливается на пороге гостиной. Бутылки. Много бутылок, которые были пустыми и валялись на полу. Мужчина в грязной футболке (происхождения пятен Эжен не хотел знать, как и то, почему к стойкому запаху спиртного добавляется тошнотворная вонь мочи) лежал на диване и спал, оповещая дом своим храпом. Тибо был красивым… когда-то, но из-за того, что много пил, лицо приобрело постоянно опухший вид, взгляд всегда был туманным, появился тремор и мелкая моторика совсем не получалась.   
\- Как его зовут? – спрашивает Николас, стоя за спиной юноши.  
\- Тибо… Леруа, - ему было стыдно, что мужчина это видел.  
\- Эй, Тибо, - Бэйтс подходит к дивану и тормошит отца Эжена за плечо. – Проснись, - мужчина лишь что-то недовольно бурчит. – Тибо! – на что Леруа вздрагивает и открывает глаза, не понимая, где он и что он.  
\- Что?.. - каркающим голосом спрашивает Тибо.  
\- Где ключи от входной двери?   
\- Кто ты, блять, такой? – мужчина, нахмурившись, с трудом садится на диване и сталкивается взглядом с Эженом, который весь сжался. – О-о, мой сын, - губы растягиваются в противной улыбке. – Сын, который прятал деньги от родного отца.  
\- Где ключи? – более твёрдо спрашивает Николас.  
\- А ты кто… Мой сын нашёл себе ёбыря. Моя бы воля, так я убил бы тебя, чтобы…

Остаток фразы тонет во вскрике, когда Николас с силой бьёт Леруа-старшего в челюсть, из-за чего тот валится на пол, словно был не больше, чем пакет с дерьмом. Бэйтсу совершенно не нравится ни то сравнение, которое у него появляется, ни то, что поднял руку на мужчину… Если бы это было мужчиной, то не вело бы себя так. Тибо что-то кричит – наверно, это должно быть словами – перекатывается по полу, пытаясь подняться. Покачав головой на то, что Леруа-старший такой жалкий и что Эжен вынужден был жить в таких условиях, Николас подходит к мужчине и хватает его за грудки, стараясь не слишком глубоко вдыхать отвратный смрад, исходящий от грязного тела. «Как свинья… даже живые мертвецы так не воняют», - отстраненно мелькает в голове.   
\- В последний раз спрашиваю, где ключи?   
\- Дверь, - хрипит Тибо, предпринимая слабые попытки вырваться, но Бэйтс разжимает пальцы, из-за чего Леруа бьётся затылком о пол.   
\- Иди собери свои вещи. Первое время поживёшь у меня.  
\- Что? – Эжен заставляет себя выдавить столь простое слово.   
\- Иди! – мужчина повышает голос и переводит твёрдый взгляд на юношу.

Заметно съёжившись, Эжен делает шаг назад, с отвращением смотря на отца, и бегом поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж. Его комната такая же разгромленная, как и в пятницу, и юноша не пытается даже рассмотреть причинённый урон. В рюкзак сбрасывается всё, что связано со школой, отыскивается чемодан, небольшой правда, но у него не так уж и много вещей. За рисунки обидно, однако Эжену удаётся отыскать свой Хогвартс и мандалу, которые занимают место между книг, чтобы не помялись. 

Рюкзак давит на плечи, ручка чемодана пережимает пальцы, но Леруа не жалуется. Некому, да и незачем. Эжен спускается на первый этаж и ничего не успевает сделать, как у него забирают чемодан. Отец молчит, сидя на диване и запрокинув голову назад на спинку. «Николас разбил ему нос», - мстительно думает юноша и идёт к Бэйтсу, который уже открыл дверь и ждал его.

«Первое время поживёшь у меня», - бьётся в голове даже тогда, когда дом остаётся далеко за спиной. За него избили отца, наверно, что-то ещё и сказали, за него побеспокоились, дав возможность пожить у себя... Как-то всё слишком гладко и неправдоподобно. Маньяки тоже так действуют – завлекают своим спокойными, добрыми намерениями, а потом убивают. 

Эжен послушно идёт за Николасом, не пытаясь даже спросить о том, что произошло, и даже не удивляется тому, что они подходят к лавке с антиквариатом. Внутри тепло, внутри пахнет стариной, как будто зашёл в библиотеку, и полутемнота, которая расслабляет. Леруа осматривается вокруг, но все старые вещи не привлекают особого внимания, только… только глобус. По пояс парню, размером с его три головы, который обхватывался двумя деревянными поясами, словно это был Марс. Подобие на Марс.   
\- Мистер Бэйтс, - девушка выходит из-за прилавка, приветливо улыбаясь. – Я не думала, что вы сегодня придёте. Всё же вот-вот должен начаться снегопад, штормовое предупреждение объявили.   
\- Я не смотрел ещё новости, - поставив на пол чемодан, Николас подходит к одному из стеллажей и достаёт из кармана связку ключей.   
\- О! – обрадованно восклицает девушка. – Так вот, сегодня с утра мэр объявил выходные до четверга – на то время, пока какие-то там тучи не уйдут над нами. Погодники что-то научное говорили, утверждали, что мы оказались в эпицентре столкновения холодного и горячего потоков воздуха. Будут работать только «Магелан» и лавочка дяди Бриана.  
\- И даже школу закрыли? – Леруа привлекает внимание Мари, на что та, узнав его, приветливо улыбается.   
\- Ага, так что можешь не делать домашку. И на работу тоже выходить следующую неделю бессмысленно. 

Как же это чудесно! И нет школы, и нет работы, и в нормальном доме, где нет отца, который избивал бы его. Эжен забывает о своей настороженности по поводу того, какой смысл Бэйтсу помогать ему, и не сдерживает улыбки. Господи, неужели такое действительно может быть с ним? 

Украдкой, да и не нужно ему лезть в чужие дела, Эжен наблюдает за Николасом, который зачем-то заводит часы, которые идут всего пару секунд, а после снова останавливаются. Как-то… бессмысленно. Но Леруа не зацикливается на этом, только на прощание махает рукой Мари и выходит за мужчиной на улицу. Выходные продолжаются, а там, возможно, после четверга скажут, что в пятницу не нужно идти тоже в школу. Примитивные, конечно, у него мысли.   
\- Это были ваши часы? – интересуется Эжен, не желая больше молчать.  
\- Я хозяин антикварного магазина.   
\- О… - наверно, в их дыре кто-то действительно покупает такое старьё. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы и так многое сделали для меня и… Помогите мне снять номер в отеле. Я деньги верну.   
\- Кажется, я уже говорил тебе, что первое время ты живёшь у меня.   
\- Да, но тут целую неделю, если не больше, а я не могу просто так пользоваться вашей добротой.  
\- Всё сказал? – Николас ждёт, когда ему кивнут головой. – Хорошо. А теперь идём в супермаркет, нужно закупиться едой.

Непривычно. Настораживает. Но Эжену уже надоедает перечить самому себе. Ему сказали, что можно пожить, значит, можно. В супермаркете Леруа старается вообще не отсвечивать и быть позади мужчины, который сгружал продукты в тележку. Цены… цены кусались, потому что его одной зарплаты хватило бы только на сыр и молочку. Кефир. Неужели кто-то пьёт такую гадость? А потом Николас позволяет выбрать что-то на свой вкус. Удивление, новая его порция, но юноша говорит себе, что нужно брать то, что точно пригодиться и что не самое дорогое. Эжен хотел угодить Бэйтсу, показать свою полезность, показать зрелость своего выбора, чтобы мужчина видел в нём не просто ребёнка. Странное желание, странная потребность… Да вся его жизнь странная, поэтому нет смысла удивляться такому. 

Когда они выходят из супермаркета, то на голову падает мелкая крупа снега. Начало его новой жизни? Нет, конечно же нет, просто начало нового дня, который будет длиться целую неделю.


	6. Dove-grey morning

Ему разрешили на всю оставшуюся неделю разместиться в зале у камина. Пускай такая мелочь, но Эжен был рад, словно получил подарок на Рождество. Рождество… Оно не так уж и далеко, поэтому надо что-то придумать Николасу – очередная благодарность за то, что помогает ему, и просто… просто сделать приятно. Леруа было легко с мужчиной: он мог вести непринуждённую беседу с ним, мог просто сидеть в молчании, не чувствуя никакого смущения. 

Второй день пребывания в чужом доме проходит так же, как и до этого. Эжен пытался приготовить завтрак. Вернее, пытался разобраться с плитой. «Слишком сложно! Почему нельзя было как-то облегчить жизнь более легко, чем это?!» - с возмущением думает юноша и переводит взгляд на окно. Снег шёл со вчерашнего обеда и до сих пор не прекращался, становясь только сильнее. Эжен мог сравнить это лишь с туманом летом, когда целый день шёл дождь, а после поднимался молочно-белый туман. Красиво… Да, Леруа нравилось, как туман стелился на землю и скрывал всё в радиусе двух шагов.   
\- Самая крайняя левая кнопка, - подсказывает Николас, который несколько минут наблюдал за юношей.   
\- Я нажимал, но всё равно все кружки остаются холодными. 

Эжен слышит вздох мужчины, его почти бесшумные шаги (Бэйтс ходил по дому босыми ногами, однако это уже не пугало парня) и не удерживает нижней челюсти, которая просто падает вниз. Николас побрился. Нет, это не было чем-то «вау» в плане: «О, он нашёл бритву и перестал походить на бомжа». Удивление из-за того, что мужчина выглядел так куда моложе, что, оказывается, у него есть кожа, а не только кости и щетина, что растёт из них… Как же это тупо звучит у него в голове. Эжен понимает, что непозволительно долго смотрит на Бэйтса, который явно что-то ждал от него, и пристыжено опускает голову вниз, подбирая челюсть. Николас был красив, даже шрам, пересекающий бровь, не портит его внешность.   
\- Вы… э-э… вам так больше идёт, - всё же произносит Леруа, несмело возвращая взгляд к мужчине.  
\- Спасибо, - Николас едва заметно улыбается, когда розовая краска оставляет свои штрихи на щеках юноши. – Так что, показывать тебе?

Эжен не знает, что показывать, но он, словно собачка на торпедо авто, кивает головой. Николас объясняет, как пользоваться плитой, что, в принципе, происходит быстро, и парень чувствует себя идиотом. До этого можно было и самостоятельно додуматься… если умеешь думать. 

А потом ему показывают, как поджарить мясо. Нет, Эжен-то умеет делать такое, что там: порезал, кинул на сковороду, посолил и ждёшь. Но он не останавливает Николаса, не прерывает его, не разубеждает в том, что ничего не умеет. Бэйтс стоял рядом, помогал правильно держать нож, и юноша поражался тому, насколько у него горячая рука. Восхищение? Благодарность? Нет, просто желание спрятаться за чужую спину, которая уже ни раз помогала ему защититься, выжить. 

Половина завтрака проходит в молчании и Леруа впервые чувствует потребность что-либо сказать. Всё равно что, просто чтобы заполнить пустоту между ними. Глупо, но необходимо. Однако Николас быстрее него соображает… или испытывает ту же потребность в разговоре с кем-то.   
\- Я заметил твои рисунки, - Бэйтс поднимает взгляд на парня. – В художественную школу ходил?  
\- Сам, - Эжен улыбается на такое предположение. – У меня был компьютер, пусть и со слабеньким Интернетом. Я смотрел видеоуроки, копировал другие рисунки, теперь могу немного с головы рисовать, - он заглядывает в чашку, где на самом дне остались разводы от вишнёвого сока. – А у вас какие интересы?   
\- Охота, - тщательно подбирая каждое слово, отвечает Николас. – Собираю антиквариат по всему миру.  
\- Наверно, вы богаты, раз позволяете себе приобретать антиквариат.   
\- У меня достаточно денег. 

Оно и видно по такому дому, по тому, что лежит в холодильнике, какой ноутбук. Да, Эжен уже давно откинул мысли о том, что Николас какой-то… Нет, все люди имеют свои странности, просто этот мужчина больше не вызывал опасения. Маньяки уж точно не действуют так: помогают, слишком долго выжидают, ничего не требуют взамен. 

Ему разрешают взять ноутбук, но Эжен не до конца понимает, что можно с ним делать. Зайти в социальную сеть – не больше пяти минут, всё же пока ему не с кем переписываться, смотреть фильм – тоже какого-то желания не появляется, тем более, есть телевизор, который ему любезно спустили со спальни в зал. Леруа, перед тем, как найти себе занятие, пишет в Твиттер пост о том, что даже под шерстью волк – добрейший щенок, и поспешно выходит из «птички». Не дай Бог Николас увидит это, а то, что прочитают подписчики или просто левые люди – не страшно. Всё равно они не знают его в лицо. 

Эжен, выключив ноутбук, находит программу по телевизору о том, как родители убивают собственных детей невниманием, безразличием… Обычное ток-шоу, которое показывают постоянно, чтобы остальным было в пример и чтобы срубить побольше денег. Леруа нравилось смотреть такое, потому что это было в природе человека. «Мы – звери, а осуждаем животных. Мы – свиньи, а унижаем этих существ», - юноша вспоминает свой первый пост в Твиттере, который быстро набрал сотню лайков. Популярность? Нет, Эжен не хотел этого, совсем, просто такая социальная сеть стала для него уютным местечком, где он мог высказаться, где он мог поплакаться, похвастаться рисунками. 

Найдя свой старенький скетчбук, Леруа перетаскивает его с пачкой фломастеров и пеналом поближе к камину. Подушка под грудь, чтобы не было больно дышать, и он пролистывает больше половины, чтобы найти чистые листы. Рисовать… Рисовать нужно не под принуждением, рисунок должен идти изнутри, показывать то, что ты чувствуешь именно в данный момент. Эжен улыбается краешками губ и достаёт фломастеры тёплого цвета, к которым примешивается синий. Он уже знает, что нарисует. Отыскав в пенале серый карандаш, парень точит его и, не придумав ничего лучшего, выкидывает «мусор» в камин.   
\- Я посижу с тобой? – вопрос, но звучит слишком твёрдо, чтобы им быть.   
\- Да, - поборов дрожь от неожиданности, Эжен перекатывается обратно на подушку, не чувствуя ничего ужасного оттого, что выглядит нелепо. – Я… я не хотел выкидывать в камин и…  
\- Что? – Николас, нахмурившись, с непониманием смотрит на Леруа. – Это же карандаш, а дерево должно быть в камине, - он пожимает плечами и, сильнее откинувшись спиной на диван, не понимает, как на таком твёрдом полу можно спать. – Тоже любишь смотреть этот бред?  
\- Угу, - Эжен принимается выводить тонкие линии на левом листе скетчбука, надеясь, что у него выйдет передать то, что творится внутри. – Такая жесть не часто встречается в жизни и это лишь дополнительный стимул тянуться к чему-то… лучшему.   
\- Это не больше, чем шоу, благодаря которому продюсеры получают деньги.  
\- Я знаю, это только слепой не видит, - юноша расходится, полностью увлекаясь рисунком. – Просто… Вы же сами видели, в каких условиях я вырос. Так что, некоторые моменты в таких программах – правда.

На листе начинают появляться двое людей – мужчина, сидящий на кирпичах, и парень, более молодой и стоящий чуть впереди. Размером не больше десяти сантиметров в длину – это скупенькая трава и несколько росточков, в высоту от силы сантиметров восемь. Тонкие линии карандаша не передают всего… абсолютно ничего не преподносят, потому что в таких рисунках важнее цвет.  
\- А вы зачем смотрите такое? – спрашивает Эжен, беря оранжевый фломастер.   
\- У меня тоже семья была не слишком… нормальной, - Бэйтс бросает взгляд на страницу и даже со своим зрением еле различает серые линии. – Я рано лишился родителей и сестры, после было несколько приёмных семей. Первая… В первой ко мне относились довольно неплохо, но были некоторые моменты, которые не слишком белые. Вторая же семья относилась ко мне холодно и, будучи при смерти, мне сказали, что я был хорошим сыном и что меня даже любили, - Николас тяжело вздыхает, вспоминая, как ему пришлось убить Гарольда, потому что того укусил оборотень и охотник не хотел становиться тем, кого убивал всю свою жизнь. – И да, малой, хватит мне «выкать». Я хоть и взрослый, но не такой уж и старый. 

Эжен с удивлением смотрит на Бэйтса и не слишком уверенно кивает головой, возвращаясь к рисунку. А губы растягиваются в улыбке. Ему разрешили убрать официальность. Потерев глаз, чтобы хоть так избавиться от чрезмерной радости, Леруа мелкими мазками закрашивает кирпичи, делая два слоя по бокам, чтобы оранжевый приобрёл более тёмный цвет. Ему нравятся эти фломастеры – он купил их на первую свою зарплату. И совершенно не пожалел, ведь и рисовали просто идеально, и до сих не использовался ни один до конца. 

Фиолетовая курточка с синими полосками цвета на капюшоне – такого же цвета и штаны. Оранжевая шапка, борода тёмная и телесный… персиковый… Леруа всегда терялся в этих оттенках; лицо и руки, в которых небольшой цветочек, от которого вверх тянется жёлтый дым. Парень получается таким же, только в зубах держит цветок. Навести траву, ростки и вытереть карандаш. Минимализм, но Эжену нравится. На удивление, ему нравится то, что получилось.  
\- Ты же разбил моему отцу нос, да? – юноша вновь берёт карандаш, чтобы на правом листе сделать рамочку и вырисовать гору с домиком и двух людей.  
\- Я лишь наглядно показал ему, что бывает, если оскорблять собственного ребёнка.  
\- Да… Только его и могила не исправит. Отец винит меня за то, что умерла мать, - очертания дерева, теней на реке. – Когда она рожала меня, то не очнулась после. Кажется, любой другой отец бы стал заботиться о своём ребёнке, да только мой – не любой другой.

Было бы обидно, но Эжен просто уже перестал переживать по этому поводу. Нет, если бы у него была машина времени, то он бы точно поменял свою жизнь, а так… а так зачем вообще переживать? Наверное, вернулся бы ещё в то время, когда отец только познакомился со своей будущей женой, и разубедил бы их быть вместе. Да, это было бы куда лучше.

Небо становится жёлтым, гора оранжевой, виднеющийся лес за домом – тёмно-оранжевым. Не хочет использовать красный, он только испортит рисунок, сделав его пошлым, убрав всё тепло от уютной обстановки и возмещая его страстью. Не тут. Крыша дома синяя, бок – фиолетовый, чтобы изобразить тень и дать понять, где садится солнце. Тени на реке Эжен закрашивает в синий, хоть это и можно назвать тёмно-голубым, остальная же часть воды под цвет горы... Симпатично и без лишних разводов, полосок, словно рисует карандашами или краской. Двое людей, что больше походили на детей, в тёмных курточках и лишь у одного виднеются жёлтые цветочки. Леруа закрашивает сухую сосну в фиолетовый, из-за чего она кажется продолжением травы, и оставляет белые кружки, мелкие, в правом углу.   
\- Красиво.

Похвала Бэйтса вызывает большую волну смешанных чувств и Эжен прекрасно знает, что залился румянцем, который точно затронул шею и часть ключиц. Дурацкая реакция тела… Но, чёрт возьми, это так приятно.  
\- Спасибо, - Леруа чувствует, как не может убрать глупую улыбку с губ.  
\- Можно твой скетчбук? 

Николасу было забавно наблюдать за парнем. За его реакциями на каждое слово. За тем, как он хмурился, когда думал. За тем, как сначала съедал то, что не нравится, перебирая всё блюдо, и лишь потом смаковал то, что любил. За тем, как он смущался, стоило только мимолётно, словно случайно, коснуться его. Однако Бэйтс понимал, что Эжену опасно быть рядом с ним. Тем более новое полнолуние близиться и… это действительно чревато.

Забрав протянутую «книжку», мужчина открывает первую страницу, на которой были только одни капли. Разноцветные капли. «Это слёзы, - объясняет Эжен, подползя ближе к Николасу. – Каждый цвет – новая слеза человека». Как-то ужасно прозвучало, особенно от столь юной души. Он не был дураком и прекрасно понял, что это слёзы самого Эжена, что на первой странице он вылил свою боль, чтобы облегчить ношу сердца. 

Много мандал, которые пестрили разнообразными красками, космос, в котором до безумия много белых точек разного размера. «Я это рисовал неделю», - с улыбкой говорит Эжен. Неделю… на чёрный фон и белые точечки. Бэйтс бы просто взял и разорвал бы этот лист, если бы рисовал сам. Выдержки у него было не так уж и много, а зверь внутри не способствовал долго сидеть на одном месте. 

Волк. Это был красивый волк, гордый. Николас дольше, чем остальные рисунки, смотрит на морду волка, смотрит, как жёлтый переходит в чёрный, как огонь вздымается вверх на ушах. Но гипнотизирует не это, а взгляд оранжевых глаз, которые так и смотрели в самую душу. Казалось, что этот волк сейчас оживёт, спрыгнет со страницы и позовёт его вместе с собой на охоту.   
\- Хочешь, я подарю тебе его? – заметив заинтересованность Николаса, предлагает Леруа.   
\- И ты вырвешь свой рисунок?   
\- Мы его обрежем красиво. 

Вспыхнув желанием сделать мужчине приятно, Эжен достаёт из пенала небольшие ножницы и забирает скетчбук. Он нарисует себе ещё, а Николас… Хотелось, чтобы Николас имел что-то от него. Приставив ножницы к самому шву «книжки», парень самими кончиками ножен делает ровный надрез.   
\- Вот, - отрезанный рисунок передаётся Бэйтсу. – Правда, это не нормальный лист, да и не мольберт, но пока только так.

Насмешка судьбы? Николас бы посмеялся, если бы не то, как Эжен легко отдал ему своё творение. Мужчина отрывает взгляд от рисунка, от волка, и сталкивается с голубыми глазами. Чистый взгляд, радостный, полон надежд…   
\- Спасибо, - Николас переводит взгляд на экран телевизора, без лишних слов отталкивая от себя Леруа и стараясь не реагировать на его разочарование, на опущенную голову, на то… что самому хотелось сказать большее.


	7. Pewter morning

Боль охватывает всё тело. Она пожирает здоровые клетки, она добивается смерти, чтобы после зверь мог возродиться. И этот монстр более страшный, чем боль, он голоден и жаждет новой смерти, чтобы забыть о своей трансформации. 

Волк поднимается на задние лапы и не сдерживает воя, с которым приходит облегчение. Как будто выпустил что-то лишнее, что мешало получить полноценную свободу. Грузно опустившись на передние лапы, зверь фыркает, когда упавший лист вскользь задевает его нос. Осень. Сырость. Ненавидит эти месяцы, потому что тяжелей быть бесшумным, потому что слишком часто дожди и никакой еды не сыщешь.

Он принюхивается, осматривается вокруг. Идти в город – его найдут и убьют, а жить хотелось. Волк срывается с места, бежит в сторону трассы, где всегда много еды. У него всего одна ночь, когда требуется вся жизнь, когда человек пользуется его дарами, но не даёт взамен ничего. Ещё и убивает других, похожих на него… Нет, это было приятно, потому что так он завоёвывал авторитет среди других, становился сильным, и никто более не смел идти к нему, чтобы убить. 

Волк останавливается недалеко от дороги, где мчались железные монстры, выглядывает из-за дерева. Мог бы перебежать на другую сторону, только ему кажется, что в этот раз ему не удастся регенерировать полноценно. Зверь идёт прямо и злобно скалится – вонь железных тварей заглушала запах добычи. В глуши было спокойно, ведь не было никаких железяк, было закрытое общество и много молодых, которые так отчаянно кричали, не желая отдавать свою жизнь для него.

Поворот и волк замирает. Жертва. Девушка. В пёстрых тряпках, в шерсти убитого животного и ходящая из стороны в сторону. Он однажды сталкивался с такими, они ждали самцов и излучали феромоны. Приятный запах, который завлекал больше, чем чистый запах живой плоти, по которой стекали алые пятна, но стоило только попробовать кровь, как осознание того, что его обманули, пробуждало ярость. Однако от этой самки не исходило никакого лишнего запаха, что внушало доверие. 

Он медленно обходит жертву, по дуге, чтобы кусты скрыли его. Волк почти полностью ложится на землю, чтобы приготовиться к прыжку. Жертва ходит из стороны в сторону, обхватывает себя руками, явно пытаясь согреться. Зверь выжидает, он хочет поиграть немного, хочет нормальную, настоящую охоту. Стоит только самке подойти ближе к кустам, как он, низко зарычав, выпрыгивает, заставляя её закричать. Громкий вопль, с которым приходит азарт, и волк позволяет девушке убежать, даёт время, чтобы она скрылась… в лесу? Возможно, у него и нет особого разума, но отчего-то не понимает этот вид, совершенно. 

Зверь срывается с места, держится на расстоянии, загоняя жертву дальше в лес. Он слышит вскрик, слышит, как хрустят ветки, и чувствует в воздухе металлические нотки, из-за чего пасть наполняется вязкой слюной. Плач становится ближе, и волк замедляется, не сводя взгляда с самки, которая пыталась отползти назад. Нога вывернута под ненормальным углом, тёмный след окрашивал листья и острый белый наконечник разорвал колготки, открывая вид на порванные мышцы. Упала, сломала себе ногу… Как лань первого года жизни: хрупкие ножки, захлёбывается собственным страхом, стоит только ей почувствовать запах хищника, и мчится вперёд, ничего не замечая. 

Нагнав жертву, которая больше не смогла бы от него скрыться, волк нависает над той, которая уже сорвала голос. Никто не поможет, никто даже не найдёт. В груди зарождается низкий рык, но зверь выжидает, нарочно, ведь так намного больше страха, ведь так вкуснее и слаще. Смертное тело под ним что-то лепечет, жалобно, сорванным голосом, пытается отвлечь, но он видит, как рукой пытаются нащупать рядом палку. Глупые люди. Против него и с обычной деревяшкой идти. Оскалившись, зверь резко подаётся вперёд и впивается клыками в шею жертвы, которая открывает рот в безуспешных попытках вдохнуть. Хлюпающие звуки, бульканье, и он дёргает мордой назад, вырывая трахею, которая бьёт его по носу и челюсти, пачкая кровью. Жертва бьётся в судорогах, пальцы бесцельно сжимают листья, оставляют борозды в земле, но постепенно она затихает. Волк не сводит взгляда с чужих глаз, чтобы впитать в себя последнюю каплю жизни, и, стоит только туману скрыть рассудок, как зверь ставит лапу на живот мёртвого тела и, вонзив когти в плоть, разрывает податливые мышцы. Выпустить кишки, они ему не нужны… Волк откидывает голову назад и громко воет, чтобы каждый слышал об удачной охоте.

Николас открывает глаза резко, словно и вовсе не спал. Его охота полгода назад. Ему пришлось выехать из этого городка, когда зверь не захотел больше питаться животными, а убивать жителей совершенно не хотелось Бэйтсу. Придя тогда в себя утром, рядом с ним лежало обглоданное тело, в котором с трудом можно было узнать человека. 

Мужчина ненавидел себя из-за того, что зверь внутри жаждет смерти, из-за того, что не может остановить его, из-за того, что каждое утро после полнолуния просыпался в луже крови, из-за того, что чувствовал вкус крови, плоти… Тошнотворный сладкий привкус человеческой плоти. Николас мог контролировать обращение, конечно же, как и любой другой оборотень, но для этого нужно найти взаимопонимание со своим волком. Взаимопонимание… Это уже невозможно. Бэйтс узнал про этот аспект своей новой жизни тогда, когда его взял к себе Гарольд, но было бесполезно. Он ненавидел себя, ненавидел настолько, что был готов убиться, только зверь не давал этого сделать.

Взгляд медленно пробегает по комнате, как обычно по утрам. Полутемень из-за портьеры не играет никакой роли для Николаса, ведь его глаза быстро адаптируются. Некоторые особенности, которые даёт ему зверь, полезны, хорошие, однако… всё равно не может принять его, ведь сделано было слишком много. 

Николас устремляет взгляд на рисунок волка, который повесил над кроватью. Как будто подросток, который получил подарок на день Валентина от своей второй половинки. Слишком… смешно. Однако Бэйтс чувствует тепло каждый раз, как только посмотрит на подаренный рисунок Эжена. 

Эжен был странным лучиком солнца, что блестел небесным цветом. У корней уже преобладал чёрный, очень много чёрного, что портило общую картину. Николас понимал всю неправильность того, что разбил нос отцу Эжена, что приютил его у себя, что уделяет больше положенного внимание парню. Однако с ним было… Леруа привносил в его серую жизнь весёлые краски. 

Сегодня уже был четверг и, кажется, Бэйтс был сам рад больше за юношу, что в пятницу занятий тоже не будет. Да и глупо было бы ставить школу на один день, пусть снег уже не столь сильно и сыпал и дороги очистили. Оказывается, чтобы привязаться к кому-то нужно не столь много времени, как может показаться в первый раз. Просто «он» находится рядом, просто «он» поддерживает разговор, просто с «ним» легко, как будто с кем-то родным. 

Время показывает рекордные девять утра. Почти впервые Николас просыпается так поздно. Не нужно было допоздна смотреть с Эженом ужастик. Нет, это было совсем не страшно, в своей-то жизни Бэйтс повидал многое, сделал многое сам, но вот то, как вздрагивал юноша и как под конец фильма жался к нему… Николас отчасти ненавидел себя за то, что в тот момент испытал желание прижать к себе парня сильнее, перетянуть его себе на колени, чтобы он положил голову ему на грудь, скрываясь от всего мира; а отчасти даже хотелось привести это желание в активное действие… 

За все дни, которые у него под крышей провёл Леруа, мужчина неосознанно… и осознанно присматривался к нему. Вот юноша закусывает кончик карандаша, забывая о том, что на верхушке находится ластик, и кривится. Вот он, засмотревшись фильмом, не доносит до рта печенье с хлебной мазилкой, из-за чего то падает на футболку и Эжен берёт в рот кусочек ткани, чтобы избавить себя от пятна. Вот он спит у почти погасшего камина, свернувшись в клубок и накрывшись так, что виден только один нос. Вот парень внимательно слушает его, почти с открытым ртом, и в его глазах настоящий интерес, а не просто «слушаю просто так, как белый шум». И Николасу хотелось накрыть руку Леруа своей, которая должна быть кукольной в его. Хотелось прижать его к себе, поднять лицо за подбородок и всмотреться в голубые глаза. Смотреть долго, чтобы сначала появилось непонимание, после смущение, нерешительность, боязнь и снова удивление. 

Бред. Устал от мыслей… которые не мог остановить уже никак. Вздохнув, Бэйтс встаёт с кровати и приводит себя в порядок, надеясь, что именно так сможет перестать думать об Эжене. Нифига. Совсем. Глупость. Действительно устал. 

Внизу никого нет. Мужчину это настораживает, потому что Эжен обычно просыпается в одиннадцать. На кухне его встречает кружка кофе, который ещё горячий, и хлопья с молоком… Своеобразный завтрак, но взгляд цепляется за небольшую записку о том, что его будут ждать на улице. Интрига, которая не держится дольше четырёх секунд. Слишком очевидно, что задумал Леруа. 

Смешивать хлопья с молоком и кофе не слишком хорошая идея, потому что вкус становится… не особо приятным. Но что только не ел он в своей жизни. Николас в который раз говорит себе, что будет готовить завтраки сам себе, не будет полагаться на вкусы кого-то другого, но в очередной раз понимает, что не сдержит своего обещания.

Одевшись не особо тепло (часть зверя и тут отыграла свою роль), Бэйтс выходит из дома и замирает, неопределённо смотря на снеговика. И где-то же отыскал ведро. Эжен улыбается ему и Николас замечает у него в руках снег, который крошился и пытался быть пристроенным где-то сбоку у снеговика. Его позвали для того, чтобы он посмотрел на новое произведение искусства? Вполне неплохо, да и морковку зачистил, не поленился. Мужчина краем глаза замечает, как в него что-то летит, и быстро уходит в сторону, избегая столкновения.  
\- Ну вот, - расстроенно тянет Леруа, когда его снежок не попадает в мужчину. – Как ты так быстро отреагировал?  
\- У меня хорошая реакция, - Николас пожимает плечами и подходит к снеговику, становясь так, чтобы не было видно его рук. – А тебе стоит не быть таким очевидным, - незаметно, мужчина совершенно по-варварски отбирает у бока снеговика снег, чтобы смять его в шар. – И быть более внимательным.  
\- О чём…

Но Эжен не успевает договорить, как в его лицо прилетает снежок, ослепляя на несколько секунд. Бэйтс позволяет себе улыбку и сразу же уходит в сторону, когда парень бросает в него новую «бомбу». Ребячество затягивается, Николас не хочет уступать, поддаваться и, тем более, отдавать победу, пусть это был ребёнок, по сравнению с ним. Но Бэйтс пропускает три снежка, которые метят его чёрную куртку. Волк внутри отчего-то начинает получать удовольствие от происходящего, начинает помогать своей «клетке», из-за чего мужчина становится быстрее, просчитывает каждый «удар» юноши и хочет повалить его на землю, чтобы точно показать, кто здесь победитель.

Дыхание замедляется, но становится более глубоким, сердце больше не бьётся так сильно, а зрение становится более острым. Николас кружит, не перестаёт забрасывать снежками парня, уклоняясь от его. Подойти ближе, сосредоточиться только на победе. Резкий рывок вперёд и мужчина валит Эжена на снег, подминая его под себя и слыша в ответ весёлый заливистый смех, от чего по телу пробегала дрожь. 

Пелена перед глазами исчезает, зверь успокаивается и позволяет человечности вновь взять вверх. Николас приподнимается на руках, пытается отдышаться и понимает, что улыбается в ответ на смех. Ребячество. Самое настоящее ребячество. Эжен успокаивается, дышит так же тяжело, как и он сам, и смотрит столь открыто, как ещё никогда не смотрел. Близко и совсем замёрз, как бы не бегал сейчас. Николас ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется согреть Леруа, и упускает тот момент, когда юноша приподнимает голову, чтобы несмело ткнуться своими губами в его. Холодные, но тёплое дыхание… Эжен пытается получить ответ, напирает сильнее и уже собирается обнять Николаса, как вдруг замирает, осознавая, что сделал.   
\- Я… я-я… прости.

Леруа поспешно отползает назад, выбирается из-под мужчины и почти что бежит, чтобы скрыться в доме. Что-то… Николас садится и ошарашенно смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь. Что-то события развиваются совсем не так, как нужно.


	8. Merlot-red day

_…недалеко от Национального парка Вакатоби на острове Капота, Индонезия, люди обнаружили выброшенное на берег тело кашалота. При вскрытии тела десяти метрового кита специалисты увидели то, чего там быть совершенно не должно. Эксперты нашли пластиковые бутылки, сланцы, сто пятнадцать пластиковых стаканчиков, целлофановые мешки и другой мусор — всего более тысячи единиц. Общий вес хлама составил шесть килограммов…_

Дурак. Какой же я дурак. Неужели нельзя было остановить себя? Зачем я это сделал?

_…стоит отметить, что причина смерти кашалота не установлена — возможно, он умер не от скопившегося в организме пластика. Тем не менее специалисты встревожены своей находкой. Кита обнаружили в популярной среди туристов области, и основная часть мусора с большой долей вероятности выброшена именно отдыхающими…_

Он же теперь ненавидит меня. Я сам себя ненавижу за это!

Эжен пытался отвлечься на передачу о китах. Только почему-то сейчас информация стала спускаться в дебри загрязнения природы. Обманывает телевизор… всё обманывает, как и собственное тело. Леруа ненавидит себя за вспышку. Ему было так хорошо, ему было так весело, ему было просто тепло из-за того, что Николас откликнулся на его игру, и этот поцелуй вышел совершенно случайно… Да! Именно случайно. Но Эжен прекрасно помнит, что случайностей не бывает, потому что они диктуются подсознанием.

Николас действительно был красивым, Николас был своеобразным идеалом мужественности и вполне нормально, что Леруа сделал такое… Нет, это совсем не нормально. Эжен понимал, что ищет себе оправдания, банальные оправдания, которые ничего не дадут ему, однако всё равно хотелось большего. 

Юноша пытался вчерашний день пересидеть где-то так, чтобы его не было видно. Банально – он пытался спрятаться в чужом доме от его хозяина, понимая, насколько эта затея глупая. Поэтому Эжен просто сидел поближе к камину и смотрел телевизор. Что вчера, что и сегодня. Разнообразия настолько много, что вновь хочется сбежать, только чтобы не смотреть в глаза Бэйтсу и не видеть его разочарование. Конечно же это глупо, ведь, если бы переступил черту довольно сильно, то его бы сослали обратно под плешивое крыло пьющего отца. А так… Николас даже ничего не сказал, просто зашёл в дом, повесил куртку и поднялся наверх. 

Одеяло служит прекрасным защитным барьером, поэтому Эжен каждый раз, как мужчина выходил из своей комнаты, заворачивался в него так, как в кокон, и оставлял небольшую щёлочку для того, чтобы смотреть телевизор. И вокруг осматриваться тоже хорошо так. Всё равно, что жарко, зато избегает неловкости. 

Жрать хотелось неимоверно, особенно если учесть, что вчера не обедал и не ужинал, а сегодня пропустил… пропустил всё. Поначалу не было желания есть, потом не хотел, а сейчас уже просто боится идти, потому что там засел Николас. Ну, как засел, просто полчаса там уже и до Эжена доносится аппетитный запах мяса. И теста. И грибов. И лука. Как же у него болит желудок, даже рычит так, как и будто в нём засел тираннозавр. 

Эжен не хочет задумываться о том, как о нём думает Бэйтс. И что думает – тоже не хочется знать. У него сейчас киты… у него сейчас реклама чипсов, от которого компания из трёх людей получает удовольствие. Да-а, он бы сам не отказался даже от маленькой пачки. Дождётся, когда Николас уйдёт и что-то возьмёт себе в холодильнике.

Шаги – из кухни выходят. Леруа поспешно натягивает одеяло на голову, заворачивается так, чтобы не было видно ни единой части его тела. Но шаги не становятся более грузными - Николс не поднимается по лестнице, а идёт к нему, на что парень, не придумав ничего лучшего, падает на пол, изображая из себя гусеницу… или личинку мухи… или спящего… или труп. Что-то много у него вариантов, которые смешнее один другого. 

Тишина наступает неожиданно, длится долго и пугает больше, чем шаги. Эжен бездвижно лежит долгие секунды, понимая, что с каждым вдохом дышать всё тяжелее. Он не хочет вылезать, не хочет показываться, потому что это очевидно, что Николас сидит рядом и выжидает.   
\- Есть кто в берлоге? – мужской голос звучит глухо и ему пару раз тыкают пальцем в плечо. – Вылезай, ты сейчас задохнёшься, - на что парень отрицательно мычит. – Эжен, или ты сам раскрываешься, или я срываю с тебя одеяло. 

Вздохнув, Леруа стягивает одеяло с головы и сталкивается взглядом с тарелкой, что стояла на полу почти перед ним. Довольной большой кусок какого-то… пирога? Николас приготовил мясной пирог?  
\- Тебе нужно поесть за два дня, - Николас оказывается сидящим рядом. – Это лазанья.   
\- Я… спасибо, - Эжен достаёт руку и берёт вилку, чтобы отломать кусок и взять его в рот.   
\- Сядь.

Голос звучит твёрдо, не требующий отказа, и юноша садится почти сразу же, беря в руку тарелку. Голод берёт вверх, из-за чего приходиться себя усмирять и не засовывать всё большими кусками, почти что не жуя. Лазанья вкусная (или ему просто сейчас так кажется), много мяса, мало теста – всё, что так необходимо в данное время. И Эжен с облегчением осознаёт, что тревожащие его мысли отходят в сторону, почти забываясь. Пускай на пару минут, пускай только пока ест, но ему кажется, что мозг, воспалённый до этого, теперь имеет возможность остыть.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить.

Типичная фраза, от которой всё равно внутри всё холодеет. Да, это было очевидно, что с ним поговорят, рано или поздно, но разобраться во всём нужно, пусть сам Эжен и не мог никогда в себе и в своих эмоциях разобраться. 

Поставив на пол тарелку, на которой остались лишь разводы и крошки, Леруа поднимает взгляд на мужчину. Стыдно смотреть в глаза Николаса, неловко и… много сожаления, что сделал такое. Бэйтс вопросительно поднимает брови, надеясь, что хоть так добьётся какого-то ответа.   
\- Я хочу поговорить о твоём поцелуе.   
\- Не дурак, понял. 

Эжена испугало то, насколько прямо Николас сказал «поцелуй». Это было… Чувство, словно ему вовсе не присуще смущение и стеснение. Да, нужно что-то сказать, прекратить самобичевание, саморазрушение. Ну, сделал, случилось так. Хотел? Хотел. Не нужно отрицать это, если так случилось...  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – Бэйтс склоняет голову к плечу, словно хищная птица, но добивается лишь того, что Леруа закрывается в себе сильнее. – Эжен, я взрослый мужчина и твой поступок…  
\- Значит, я несмышлёный ребёнок, который подался какому-то там юношескому порыву? – парень сразу воспринимает недосказанность в штыки. – Что же, ты мог сказать об этом вчера, а не заставлять меня ждать, мучиться… Или тебе нравилось видеть моё саморазрушение?   
\- О Господи, - Николас тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза рукой, чтобы с силой их потереть пальцами и успокоить себя через поверхностную вспышку боли. – Ты…  
\- Да-да, ребёнок. Тем более парень. Правильно, педик, который совсем не заслуживает никакой любви и понимания, должен страдать!

Распалялся. Он просто стал распаляться с ровного места, краем сознания понимая, что Николас совершенно не это хотел ему сказать. Наверно. Всё равно. Дыхание учащается, сердце бьётся где-то в ушах, оглушая, но Эжен давно привык к оскорблениям в свою строну, привык к тому, что в обществе он занимает ячейку неудачника и какого-то… чмошника. 

Юноша уже собирается сказать о том, что он сейчас же уйдёт из этого дома, чтобы больше не мозолить глаза Бэйтсу, как чужие пальцы хватаются за одеяло и дёргают на себя. Эжен не сохраняет равновесие, просто не в силах, и удивлённо мычит, когда его губы встречаются с другими. Мягкие, горячие и столь настойчиво сминают его. По телу пробегают мурашки, заставляя вздрогнуть, и Леруа кладёт руки на плечи Николаса, позволяя его языку раздвинуть губы и скользнуть внутрь. 

Первый настоящий поцелуй – от осознания румянец становится слишком насыщенным, потому что не умеет правильно отвечать в ответ, потому что, пытаясь подстроиться под порыв Николаса, дотрагивается своим языком до его, пугаясь больше, чем осознавая, что произошло. Воздух заканчивается почти моментально, что вызывает разочарование Эжена, и он низко стонет, сдавленно, смущённо, когда его губу прикусывают напоследок.  
\- Тебе нужно научится выслушивать, а только потом говорить, - негромко, чтобы не спугнуть столь интимный момент, произносит Николас и прижимается лбом ко лбу парня.  
\- П-прости. Я… я думал, что тебе противно такое.  
\- Если бы было противно, то я бы выставил тебя из дома ещё вчера.  
\- Нет, не выставил бы, - самоуверенно и с улыбкой тянет Эжен.

Внутри словно падает камень. Его впервые принимают настолько сильно, как ещё никогда в жизни, и это чувство пробуждает всю его детскую наивность, с которой он хочет верить в… верить в то, что Николас не издевается над ним.


	9. Blood-red day

_20 декабря_

Хрупкое тело вздрагивало, словно замёрзло, и открывало рот в безуспешных попытках глотнуть воздух. Утончённая рука с длинными пальцами пианиста сжимала горло плачущего тела, не давала вдохнуть, чтобы мышцы сжимались сильнее. 

Юноша… Нет, совсем ещё мальчишка, решил податься на провокации огромного мегаполиса и пойти во все тяжкие. Он познакомился с двумя братьями-близнецами в ночном клубе, притоне, в который его пустили благодаря связям. Красивые альбиносы, которые завораживали с первого взгляда, и они выбрали его. 

Карл быстро согласился пойти вместе с братьями и не был против, когда его, приведя в скромную квартиру, целовали, не был против, когда раздевали в две пары рук. Но потом пришла боль, которая огнём охватила спину. Юноше не дают обернуться, не дают посмотреть и даже вскрикнуть, как его втягивают в поцелуй. 

Близнецы сжимали хрупкое тело между собой, но давали своеобразную ласку. Им плевать на плотские утехи с кем-то другим, кто не такой, как они, им плевать на людей, потому что это не больше, чем пища. Они кусали, они царапали, слизывали выступающую кровь и брали грубо, вдвоём, не заботясь о том, что юноша заливается криком. 

Алые крылья пробивались на спине, перья осыпались на бёдра, ласкали ключицы, плечи, руки, въедались в шею и бока. Роспись безумного художника, который беспощадный ко всем, даже к своему творению. Близнецы вбивались в почти потерявшее сознание тело, насаживали его до конца и рвали мягкую плоть удлинившимися когтями. Они кончают почти одновременно и сбрасывают с себя безвольное тело на кровать. 

Двое, как одна капля воды, что сорвалась с листа дерева, которое проросло в Эдеме. Настоящие ангелы… перепачканы кровью, которую растирают её по своему телу, чтобы втереть в кожу, чтобы почувствовать новый прилив силы. Падшие ангелы, для которых не было никаких границ и предрассудков. И только один запрет – не причинять боль друг другу. 

Старший из них, который позволял младшему многое, лениво наблюдает за братом, который методично слизывал кровь с пальцев, и безмолвно разрешает ему первому вкусить растерзанную добычу. Тело меняется, изгибается под ненормальными углами, но всё происходит быстро и по желанию. Белоснежный волк тут же нападает на юношу, который еле дышал, впивается клыками в его бок и рывком отрывает кусок плоти, пачкая морду новыми каплями крови. Еда кричит, бьётся в судорогах от боли, но не успевает ничего сделать, как волк впивается в горло и убивает за считанные секунды. 

От тишины звенит в ушах, но старшему это нравится, и он придвигается ближе, зарывается пальцами в мягкую шерсть, оставляя розовые следы. Любовное поглаживание, нежное, ласковое, с которым старший придвигается ближе и кладёт голову на спину брата. Постельное бельё стремительно темнеет, наливаясь винным цветом, что привлекает внимание, что пробуждает возбуждение, новое и совсем другое. Жажда. Это была жажда. 

Старший отвлекается от своих желаний на стук в дверь, совсем скромный и какой-то неуверенный. Темнокожий мужчина заходит в комнату, с нарастающей жадностью смотря на разорванное тело человека, но почти сразу же переводит взгляд на близнеца.  
\- Вы приказывали сообщить, когда мы найдём его, - голос мужчины грубый, отчего старший морщится.   
\- Я просил, Маркус, - он поправляет его. – Просил, но не приказывал. И где же Охотник?   
\- Пять дней езды, если выехать завтра.   
\- Ты проделал хорошую работу, Маркус. Можешь взять себе нашу благодарность.

Старший близнец кивает головой в сторону тела в дальнем углу комнаты и темнокожий, просветлев, поднимает на руки мёртвую девушку, у которой уже посинели губы. Он, как альфа стаи, должен давать благодарность за то, что так хорошо работают для него. И для его брата. 

Волк под руками меняется, становясь вновь человеком, и близнец поднимает обиженный взгляд на старшего.  
\- Это была наша еда.  
\- У тебя она не вызывала голода и запах крови твоего волка не привлекал.  
\- И что? Это была наша девушка!   
\- Мой ты хороший, - старший улыбается и, подавшись навстречу, прижимается губами к губам брата, чтобы слизать кровь. – Я приведу тебе ещё дев. И юношей. Кого захочешь, мой великий Рем. 

****

***

Он окончательно перебрался к Николасу, который помог забрать оставшиеся вещи из дома. Отец не препятствовал, ничего не говорил и лишь искоса поглядывал на Бэйтса, прекрасно помня его угрозу и твёрдые костяшки пальцев. Эжен же был доволен, что этот мужчина больше не играет никакой роли в его жизни. Да, был причастным к его появлению, но это… это всё. Тибо больше не был для него кем-то «своим».

Дни в школе унылые, их почти не учат. До Нового года ещё далеко, однако учителя совсем не хотели напрягаться. Как ему сдавать экзамены? И нужно ли вообще это делать? Николас вот вовсе не учился ни разу в университетах, не сдавал экзамены, зато сейчас имеет деньги. Много денег. Стоит ли вообще что-либо предпринимать свыше, если прекрасно знает, что у него всё равно не выйдет добиться чего-то, что не прописано для него в свитке Судьбы?

Неделю назад Николас сообщил, что ему нужно будет уехать двадцать второго на день из города. Какие-то дела по поводу работы и старых «артефактов». Почему-то Эжену нравилось называть антиквариат таким словом, в этом была… своя изюминка. 

Леруа расцвёл. Прямо на глазах из забитого котёнка, которого побила плешь, вырос настоящий кот с гладкой шерстью и игривым характером. Эжен открывался Николасу, доверяя ему полностью, рассказывал ему всякий свой бред, который приходит в голову, рисовал для него. О! Как же он был удивлён, когда мужчина подарил ему настоящий мольберт и акриловые краски. Эжен даже пустил слезу, не сдержав весь прилив эмоций. Бэйтс совсем не смеялся, не причитал, что «мужчины не плачут». 

Первым рисунком на мольберте был дом Николаса в заснеженном лесу. Высокие сосны, белые шапки, из-под которых выглядывали зелёные иголки, сбоку приютился байк, что тоже перекрасила зима в белый цвет. Акриловые краски были хорошими, но Эжен не с первого раза пристраивается к тому, как они красят, и к тому, как они быстро высыхают. Нужно быть предельно аккуратным и очень быстрым – вот, что он уяснил с первого раза. Зато картина получилась живой, настоящей.

Хоть дни и такие обыденные, однотипные, но Эжену… нравится эта постоянность. Она разбавляется теплом от вечерних посиделок у камина, когда они смотрят фильм и Леруа может насладиться сильными объятиями, что защищают его от всего мира. Она разбавляется нежностью, которая поступает от мужчины, стоит ему только поцеловать его, но это чувство быстро сменяется на что-то животное, что, по правде говоря, немного пугает. Она разбавляется настойчивостью, которая пробуждается у юноши каждый раз сильнее, стоит только любопытству брать вверх над ним. 

Эжен так и не перебрался в спальню Бэйтса. Не то, чтобы мужчина запрещал ему или разрешал… Он ничего вообще не говорил по этому поводу. Однако парню было как-то стыдно показывать своё тело, спать вместе с Николасом в одной кровати, раздеваться при нём… Комплексы опасны. Стеснение опасно. 

Его волосы представляли из себя ужасное подобие грозового неба. Вроде бы ещё виден голубой, но чёрного уже намного больше. Николаса, наверно, это выбесило не на шутку, поэтому он купил ему средство для того, чтобы смыть оставшуюся краску… Мужчина тратил на него много, из-за чего Эжену было не по себе. Бэйтс действительно был каким-то заморским королём из сказки, что делал для него абсолютно всё, лишь бы только желал. Да, юноша не высказывал своих желаний, у него их попросту не было, ведь его прошлая жизнь не способствовала такому. Конечно, можно было бы попросить… попросить… Бог знает, что попросить. Нет, конечно же Эжен попросил однажды обычное песочное печенье в виде цветочков с пыльцой из яблочного джема, маршмэллоу и какао. Но это действительно была малая просьба по сравнению с тем, что Николас делал для него. 

Леруа стоял под тёплыми струями воды и смотрел на то, как голубые разводы смываются в слив. Будет снова черноволосым, таким же, как и все. Ничего особенного, только серёжка в ухе… которую не носит уже больше недели. Ему хочется побыть нормальным… Эжен закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает горячий воздух, пар, который сел на всё вокруг. 

Мысли погружают его в свой мир, из-за чего юноша не слышит ничего вокруг, и вздрагивает, с трудом сдерживая вскрик, когда к нему прижимаются со спины.   
\- Что ты делаешь?! – разъярённо шипит Эжен, пытаясь отстраниться, но рука под грудью напрягается сильнее, не давая более пошевелиться.  
\- Ты оккупировал ванну на полчаса, - тихо отвечает Николас и прижимается губами к макушке парня. – Твой настоящий цвет волос лучше, чем какая-то там краска.   
\- С-спасибо. И… не мог бы ты отпустить меня?   
\- Нет. Не хочу.

Это не первые вспышки такого собственничества, что приправлены нотками звериного желания. Пугает, заставляет напрягаться, но Эжен забывает об этом, когда вторая рука ложится на его бедро, медленно поглаживая. Хорошо, пускай… Такой новый опыт никогда не лишний, тем более… Мысли разлетаются в разные стороны, стоит только пальцам обхватить его член. Жар пробегается по позвоночнику, собирается почему-то в затылке и стремительно падает вниз, стоит только пальцам начать двигаться. 

Воздуха не хватает сразу же, пар от горячей воды вынуждает ртом хватать химические молекулы. Эжен совершенно не замечает того, что начинает почти что скулить, что пытается толкнуться бёдрами сильнее в плотное кольцо. Леруа не хочет думать, не хочет осознавать реальность всего происходящего, и просто откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в плечо мужчины. 

Чужие губы дотрагиваются до виска, ведут дорожку к покрасневшей скуле, останавливаются на шее. Горячий. Здесь всё было сейчас горячим. Он сам пылал, сгорал заживо, но не был против этого. Ладонь сжимается у основания, отчего Эжен привстаёт на носочки и почти хнычет, чтобы получить больше. Длинный стон облегчения срывается одновременно с тем, как рука ведёт вверх. Пальцы вновь замирают и большой трёт головку. Для него это слишком много, настолько, что юноша более не сдерживается. Высокий стон, с которым Эжен пачкает руку Бэйтса белыми каплями, что сразу же смывается водой. Облегчение, слабость… колени дрожат настолько, что стоять просто невозможно. Николас низко смеётся на такое состояние парня и, оставив поцелуй на плече, выходит из душевой кабинки так же тихо, как и явился. Леруа упирается боком в стену, которая совсем не остужает его, и понимает, что глупо улыбается. Господи, он прибьёт Николаса. Вроде бы взрослый мужчина, а ведёт себя так, как будто мальчик.


	10. Garnet sunset

День без Николаса такой же, как и все остальные. Почти... Нет, не такой же. Двадцать второе выпало на субботу, поэтому Эжену было трудно найти, куда приткнуть себя. Пытался читать, пытался рисовать, смотреть телевизор, сидеть в Интернете, да только всё равно было скучно. Леруа даже стал делать цветочный шар из бумаги. Правда, цветной папирус пришлось делать самостоятельно, из-за чего цвет выглядел более блекло. 

Эжен совсем не понимал, куда можно было уезжать на день. Тем более по работе. Если бы на дня два-три – ещё куда не шло… Но это дело Николаса, не ему же влезать не в своё. Цветочный круг вешается на лампу на потолке. Довольно тяжело добраться было, учитывая то, что стремянка отыскалась не с первого раза и что подниматься наверх было страшновато. Зато красиво. 

Питался в субботу он как попало. Николас уехал с самого утра, даже не разбудив его, поэтому Леруа никто не мешал смешивать то, что при мужчине он никогда не вздумал бы соединять. Конечно, вкус некоторых «блюд» был не слишком приятным, из-за чего пришлось даже выкинуть часть продуктов… к сожалению. Всё же дебилизм – это диагноз. 

Зато утром Эжен проснулся рядом с тёплым телом. Вернее, под тяжёлой рукой Бэйтса и уткнувшийся ему в грудь. Мужчина им любовался – это было понятно по взгляду, а после сказал, что если он хочет экспериментировать с едой, то лучше сначала посмотреть в Интернете, а уже потом делать самостоятельно. Всё же выкидывать нормальные продукты не слишком хорошо. 

Рождество они не праздновали – на двадцать шестое поставили контрольную по алгебре, с материалом которой юноша воевал несколько дней. Николас предложил совместить два праздника вместе, Леруа не был против… Конечно же не против! Это лишнее время для того, чтобы поднакопить больше денег и купить более-менее пристойный подарок для Бэйтса. 

Эжен задавался вопросом ни раз – у них с Николасом настоящие отношения или это просто временное увлечение? Да, парень понимал прекрасно, что первая любовь сильная, не слишком длительная, но… парню хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Пусть и звучит довольно по-детски, однако Леруа чувствовал себя правильно рядом с этим мужчиной.

Последний учебный день давался тяжело. Не в том плане, что их чему-то учили, напрягали, а в том, что, ничего не делая, нужно было сидеть семь уроков. Семь! Смысл? Младшим классам сделали короткий день, а им? Чем те мелкие… мелкие лучше их? На сегодня у Эжена были ещё планы, ведь подарок ещё никто не отменял, но слинять не выйдет – он пообещал Бэйтсу.  
\- Эй, Леруа! – его окликает староста класса и как-то не слишком уверенно мнётся у его парты.   
\- Хочешь поиздеваться – у меня есть кулаки. На выговор директора мне плевать.  
\- Да чё ты? – заводясь, бросает парень, но тут же успокаивается. – Слушай, ты, вроде бы, стал нормальным пацаном, а это последние наши зимние каникулы. Мы хотим всем классом собраться и отметить это, отметить Новый год.  
\- Когда?   
\- Третьего или четвёртого. Ты же есть в беседе – ещё оговариваться всё будет.   
\- С чего вдруг такое приглашение и мне?   
\- Я же сказал, нормальным каким-то ты стал. 

Чудно. Может, действительно сходить? Потом подумает, потому что сейчас у него совершенно другие планы. Но всё равно настораживает, что ему вдруг сделали такое предложение. 

С трудом дождавшись звонка, Эжен почти что выбегает из школы. Бэйтс бы его точно отчитал по поводу того, что застёгивается на ходу, что надевает шапку только на улице и спешит так, как будто угорелый, поскальзываясь на каждой замёрзшей луже. Погода стала отвратительной: то поднималась температура до нуля, то падала до минуса. Та жижа под ногами, которая была днём, превращалась в опасные плоские сосульки ночью. 

Добежав за рекордные девять минут (Николас купил ему мобильный телефон, утверждая, что на всякий случай нужно держать связь) до лавки с различными подарками, Эжен берёт уже давно приглянувшуюся статуэтку лося, за которым бегут трое волков. Волки… Николас, кажется, любил этих животных, потому что просил нарисовать их несколько раз. Поэтому этот подарок должен понравиться. Статуэтка обходится дорого, из-за чего ему не хватает на красивую обёртку, однако продавец, в честь праздника делает это бесплатно. 

Какой чудесный день. Окрылённый, Леруа выходит из магазинчика и поскальзывается на ступеньке. Ноги уходят вперёд, тело тянет назад, и Эжен уже готов болезненно удариться копчиком о бетон, как его кто-то подхватывает под руки.   
\- Аккуратней.

Голос тянется так, как будто это был мёд… сладкая патока. Он завораживает, он словно одурманивает. Когда его отпускают, Эжен оборачивается и сталкивается с красноватыми глазами. Парень не старше его, белоснежные волосы, которые, он уверен, сольются со снегом.   
\- Ступеньки не посыпали солью, - как в трансе каком-то произносит Леруа. – Спасибо.

Альбинос только кивает головой и, улыбнувшись, обходит юношу, продолжая свой путь. Это какой-то турист… таких личностей уж точно нет у них в городке. 

Новые дни тянутся так же медленно, как и вся его жизнь. Они наряжают ёлку, настоящую, живую, из-за чего по всему дому плавает запах хвои, Николас покупает ящик мандарин (зачем? Непонятно, но это действительно забавно), из-за чего Леруа натурально обжирается ими, режутся снежинки, что занимают место не только на стёклах, но и свешиваются на нитках с потолка (в этот раз уже мужчина их закрепляет). 

Праздник… Так волнительно отчего-то Эжену, словно в первый раз празднует Новый год. По сути, так и было. С отцом Леруа в последний раз отмечал его десять, а то и больше, тогда и получил в подарок свой старенький компьютер. Нет! Не время думать о столь плохом тогда, когда так радостно сейчас.

Николас решает отлучиться в свою антикварную лавку, чтобы закрыть дела в уходящем году, оставляя их ужин полностью на Эжене. Почти полностью… Основные блюда он купит по пути в ресторане, чтобы уж точно было что есть. Хоть Бэйтс и хвалил то, что выходило у юноши из-под ножа, да только сам Леруа не был до сих пор уверен, что это съедобно. 

Jingle bells, jingle bells,   
jingle all the way!   
O what fun it is to ride   
In a one-horse open sleigh.

Эжен подпевал песне, которая звучала в онлайн-радио, и мелко нарезал кислые огурцы. Где только нашёл их Николас? Всё равно, уж сейчас ему не до таких мыслей. 

A day or two ago,   
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright   
Was seated by my side.

Юноша не замечает, как время стремительно приблизилось почти до двенадцати – хлопоты впервые урезают часы настолько. Эжен проверяет, не забыли ли что, проверяет, хватит ли поленьев на ночь, чтобы после не бежать на улицу, проверяет глинтвейн, боясь, чтобы он не остыл, как его просто наглым образом утягивают вниз. Николас не был против, когда Леруа, передвинув шкуры ближе к дивану, размещает всё на полу. Привыкли уже вдвоём, привыкли настолько, словно это всегда было.

Десять. Девять. Восемь. Эжен закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на своём желании. Семь. Шесть. Пять. Пускай сказка длится долго, и они с Николасом будут вместе до конца своих дней. Четыре. Три. Два. Пожалуйста, ведь он заслуживает хоть такое. Один. Звон колокола по телевизору, фейерверки, которые доносятся аж до них и Леруа, чокнувшись своим бокалом о бокал Николаса, делает пару глотков горячего напитка. Да, ему пить нельзя, да, Бэйтс запрещал думать об этом, но они сейчас за закрытой дверью и от двух глотков то точно ничего не будет.  
\- Время подарков! 

Радостное восклицание и юноша берёт из-под ёлки два подарка, отдавая тот, который приготовил для него Николас, мужчине. Ну… должно понравиться. Леруа с улыбкой дарит свою коробку и, задержав дыхание, наблюдает, как Бэйтс беспощадно надрывает подарочную упаковку сбоку. «Можно было и более аккуратно это сделать», - недовольно мелькает у него в голове.   
\- Ты меня несколько раз просил нарисовать волков, поэтому я подумал… ну, что тебе понравится, - смутившись окончательно, Эжен закусывает губу.

Удивление – вот, что первое замечает парень на лице Николаса, а после на него поднимают тёплый взгляд. Понравилось. От этого осознания Эжен расплывается в довольной улыбке, глупой, которая не сходит с лица и тогда, когда ему вручают подарок. Продолговатое, широкое, твёрдое… Первая мысль – это палитра с красками, но стоит только снять упаковку, как золотые буквы над солдатом, что разместился на коричневой карте, складываются в название. Натали Ратковски. Разреши себе творить. Это же он сможет рисовать свой походный журнал… то, о чём он думал уже не первый месяц.  
\- Помнишь, я на день отлучался с города? В книжном я заметил её и подумал, что тебе понравится.  
\- Ты увидел в истории браузера её?   
\- Немножко. Да, я увидел и купил, - признаётся Николас, не сдерживая улыбку. – Я так плохо вру?  
\- Просто я не забыл, что смотрел. 

Но ему приятно. Так приятно, что внутри взрываются фейерверки счастья, радости, тепла, нежности. Леруа, отложив книгу в сторону, придвигается ближе к Николасу и прижимается к его губам своими. В последнее время ему стало легче проявлять свои чувства, поэтому Эжен с удовольствием льнул к мужчине сам, словно был цветком, что нуждается в воде. 

Бэйтс перехватывает инициативу, покусывая губы юноши и раззадоривая его сильнее, распаляясь сам сильнее. Он давит на Эжена, ненавязчиво вынуждает его лечь и накрывает собой. Вновь зверь внутри пробуждается, вновь подталкивает к тому, чтобы он пометил собой этого юношу, сделал своей бетой. Стая. Это была его стая и нужно закрепить это утверждение. 

Николас стягивает дурацкую футболку с Эжена (Губка Боб бесил его ещё с того времени, как только появилась первая серия), снимает домашние шорты, под которыми не оказывается нижнего белья. Бэйтс низко тянет про юного проказника, который так дразнит его, на что Леруа заливается румянцем. Это действительно мило… И напоминает о том, что Эжен ещё ребёнок. Он не должен этого делать, не должен раскрепощать, но собственный волк уже не давал ему вернуться обратно.

Эжен прикрывает пах руками и отворачивает голову в сторону, уходя от жаждущего взгляда мужчины. Сам стал первым, сам же поцеловал… А сейчас ведёт себя, как девица! Позор! Позор для него, потому что так кичился своей храбростью.   
\- Не бойся меня, - Бэйтс склоняется и тихо шепчет ему на ухо. – Если тебе не понравится или будет больно, то я остановлюсь тут же, - мужчина мягко сжимает подбородок Эжена и поворачивает его голову в свою сторону. – Ты доверяешь мне?  
\- Ты точно остановишься? – с беспокойством спрашивает парень.  
\- Клянусь тебе.   
\- Хорошо.

Боится. Это понятно. Николас отпускает подбородок юноши, чтобы прижаться губами к красной шее. Забавное смущение… впервые такое видит, чтобы румянец затрагивал даже ключицы. Мелкая дорожка поцелуев, замереть на пульсирующей жилке. Где-то там, если разорвать кожу и раздвинуть в сторону мышцы, сонная артерия, а если продвинуться вглубь – ярёмная вена. Много сладкой крови, что отчего-то не вызывает у него жажду и голод. Нет, это даже лучше. Губы ползут вниз, останавливаются между ключиц и втягивают кожу. 

Эжен не знал, как реагировать на… это. Вроде бы и приятно, но чтобы было как-то по-особенному… Нет. Словно просто взял и почесался сам. Дурацкие у него сравнения! Леруа отвлекается на свои мысли и не сразу замечает, что чужие губы обхватывают его сосок. Тепло и вспышка сладкого томления, которое спускается вниз живота. Дыхание сбивается на вдохе, учащается и Эжен, осмелев, зарывается пальцами в волосы Бэйтса. Мягкие… действительно мягкие, а не твёрдые, как думал раньше. Наверно, шёлк тоже на ощупь такой. 

Юноша болезненно шипит, когда прикусывают сосок, и вздрагивает, стоит горячему языку пройтись по нему, словно зализывая. Язык не останавливается, он ползёт вниз, оставляя после себя влажную дорожку. Возбуждение вспыхивает новой силой, когда Николас обдаёт дыханием его член. Эжен в красках представляет, что сейчас будет, и мужчина, словно читает его мысли, сжимает пальцами плоть, проводит длинную линию языком от основания кверху и обхватывает губами головку. Жар опаляет тело, которое, кажется, кинули в настоящий вулкан. Губы медленно опускаются вниз – нет, это не для того, чтобы подразнить, а для того, чтобы мог насладиться в свой первый раз хоть чем-то.

Движения размеренные, плавные. Николас не спешит, ничего не выдумывает, да и смысл? Эжен тихо стонал, кусая свои губы, из-за чего те наливались красным, боролся с желанием вскинуть бёдра вверх и начать двигаться самостоятельно. Хотелось большего, хотелось почувствовать всё, но не хотелось, чтобы всё оборвалось столь быстро.

Эжен разочаровано стонет, когда Бэйтс выпускает член со рта и просит подождать его. Зачем? Куда он?! Юноша растеряно смотрит вслед Николасу, который поднимается на второй этаж и скрывается в спальне. Неужели… всё настолько плохо? Он успел сделать что-то не то? Это… обидно. Даже ничего не объяснил, а просто ушёл. 

Возбуждение почти сходит на нет, разочарование поднимается всё сильнее, и Эжен вздрагивает, когда мужчина возвращается, вновь нависая над ним.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Смазка, - Николас кладёт небольшой тюбик рядом с ними.   
\- О… Откуда она у тебя? – ревностно спрашивает Леруа, забывая о своём разочаровании.   
\- Я взрослый мужчина, Эжен, и уж давно не девственник. 

Ну.. да… но… Чёрт. Кто вообще говорит о таких вещах столь спокойно?! Леруа забывает о всех своих возмущениях, стоит только Николасу снять с себя кофту. На пальцах одной руки можно пересчитать, сколько раз он видел мужчину без одежды. Парень протягивает руку, дотрагивается пальцами до заметного рубца на плече… Укус собаки? Наверно, уж слишком похож. Эжен обводит шрамы, ведёт пальцами вниз на крепкую грудь и подтянутый живот. Это не то, что он сам – тощий, нескладный, совершенно некрасивый. 

Николас отнимает от себя руку, прерывая исследование, чтобы снять штаны и боксёры. Дыхание окончательно сбивается, ускоряется, стоит только заметить возбуждённый член Бэйтса. В порно и больше есть размеры, но… чёрт возьми! Он впервые видит полностью голым взрослого мужчину вживую и вполне нормально, что…  
\- Не думай, - Николас целует складки на лбу Леруа, из-за чего они сразу же разглаживаются. – Сейчас ты должен положиться на чувства.   
\- Прости.

И зачем извинился? Идиот! Просто идиот. Эжен закрывает глаза и длинно стонет, когда тепло снова обхватывает его плоть, начиная двигаться. Так лучше, по крайней мере, больше нравится, чем просто смотреть или когда его целуют в шею. Леруа дёргается, пытается свести ноги вместе, когда между ягодиц его оглаживают скользкие пальцы.   
\- Не бойся, - Бэйтс поднимает голову и упирается подбородком в ногу юноши, не давая пошевелить ею. – Я пока просто глажу тебя.   
\- Не говори такое!.. Нет. Говори. Предупреждай меня.  
\- Как скажешь, - Николас тепло смотрит на Эжена. – Сейчас я возьму твой член в рот и введу в тебя палец.  
\- Лучше молчи, - негромко выдыхает парень, слыша низкий смех.

Гад! Знает же! Эжен хватает ртом воздух, чувствуя, как в него медленно проникает палец, но неприятный дискомфорт заглушается удовольствием. Леруа кладёт руки на голову мужчины, сжимает волосы на затылке и всё же приподнимает бёдра вверх, чтобы гладкие стенки сжались сильнее вокруг головки. Движения пальца незначительны, он не обращает на них внимание, полностью сосредоточившись на губах. 

От второго пальца дискомфорт усиливается, граничит с болью, из-за чего Эжен замирает, пытаясь определить, как правильно реагировать. Николас сказал не думать, просто чувствовать… Но в движениях пальцев нет ничего приятного, просто трение, просто ощущение того, что его распирает изнутри. Леруа морщится, стоит только им разойтись в стороны, освобождая место для третьего.   
\- Больно, - тихий писк и движения останавливаются, после чего между ягодиц становится более влажно.   
\- Сейчас будет легче, - доверительный шепот и мелкие поцелуи на бедре. – Не зажимайся. 

Ему легко говорить! Юноша выпутывает пальцы из волос Бэйтса и пытается обхватить свой член, но его мягко бьют по тыльной стороне. Губ же нет! Дрожащий стон, когда пальцы снова стали двигаться, проталкиваться глубже и оглаживать гладкие стенки. Должно же быть приятно, должно! Но всё равно… Может, нет этой предстательной железы?  
\- Не говори ерунды, - сварливо говорит Николас и юноша понимает, что последнее сказал вслух. – Не всё с первого раза получается.

Он глубоко вдыхает, чтобы отвлечься от жжения, как подушечки пальцев надавливают на чувствительное место, от которого его почти что выгибает дугой. Облегчённый стон, громкий, что он нормальный… и что это действительно может быть приятно. Леруа раздвигает ноги шире и даже пытается сам двинуть бёдрами, не обращая внимания на неприятные чувства и желая почувствовать больше. Возбуждение по-новому охватывает тело жаркой волной, которая куда сильнее. Эжен чувствует потребность избавиться от него, избавиться от тянущих ощущений внизу живота, как Николас вынимает пальцы.  
\- Верни, - жалобно тянет юноша.   
\- Я тоже хочу внимания к себе.

Эжен выглядел слишком развратно: раздвинутые ноги, мокрое пятно от смазки на шкуре между ягодиц, краснота на щеках и шее, приоткрытые губы и затуманенный взгляд. Бэйтса это возбуждает куда сильнее, чем прошлое ощущение тугих стенок, которые сжимали его пальцы. 

Растерев оставшуюся смазку по члену, Николас притягивает юношу за бёдра ближе к себе, подхватывает его под поясницу и, помогая второй рукой, входит в него на головку. Узкий, горячий… Собственный низкий стон сливается с болезненным вскриком Леруа, но его не просят остановиться. Он не остановится. Уже не сможет. Стенки сжимают его, не дают толкнуться дальше, но мужчина плавными толчками заставляет немного расслабиться и входит на всю длину. Тело под ним дрожит, почти бьётся, впивается ногтями в плечи и… слёзы. Он не хотел. Его зверь не хотел видеть плачущую бету. 

Николас ложиться на Эжена, сцеловывает солёные капли с висков, целует щёки, красные припухшие губы и берёт в руку его член, сразу же начиная быстро двигаться. Нужно просто отвлечь, должен перетерпеть, чтобы возбуждение взяло вверх над ним.

Долгие минуты и, стоит мышцам более столь сильно не сжиматься, как Бэйтс начинает двигаться. Плавные покачивания, круговые, почти мелкие, которые с каждым разом становятся более размашистыми. Николас не перестаёт целовать юношу, заставляя его отвечать себе, и более не сдерживается, когда плоть в руке становится полностью твёрдой. 

Зверь внутри довольно урчит на каждое движение, на каждый стон мальчишки, которые становятся громче. Бэйтс кусает Леруа за шею, не разжимает зубы… Инстинкт. Это его бета, он выбрал его ещё в лесу, когда только почувствовал запах крови. 

Быстрые толчки становятся рванными, сбитыми, которые причиняют больше боли, но Эжену это нравится. Начинает нравиться, и он хочет больше, но Николас резко входит до конца и кончает в него, вздрагивая всем телом. Мало… С губ слетает жалобный всхлип, на который тут же реагируют. Ладонь двигается быстро по члену, палец трёт головку, растирая капли выступающей смазки. Эжен выгибается в пояснице, сжимая в себе обмякающую плоть, и пачкает спермой пальцы мужчины, безвольно опадая обратно на шкуры. 

Сердце бешено бьётся, дыхание слишком частое, из-за чего он не успевает выдыхать нормально… Леруа не хочет говорить, потому что эта слабость куда сильнее его, настолько, что парень не замечает, как попросту засыпает. Прекрасный Новый год… Пусть каждый день будет этот праздник.


	11. Currant twilight

_31 декабря_

Альбинос, словно эта была картина гениального художника. Прекрасный красноглазый ангел, что спустился на грешную землю людей, неся очищение и искореняя пороки через порок. Он восседал на обычном кресле так, как будто это был трон, и поглаживал брата по голове. Два идеальных создания, два схожих создания. 

Первый – король, которому не нужна корона, потому что он был и он будет всегда. Второй – его избранник, его душа, сердце, его советник, который тоже был и будет всегда. Младший сидел в ногах брата, положив голову ему на колено и нежась под поглаживаниями. Будь он котом, то мурчал бы и прижимал уши к голове.   
\- Так ты столкнулся с бетой Охотника?   
\- Да, - младший трётся щекой о колено брата и недовольно шипит, когда его хватают за волосы, чтобы поднять голову вверх.  
\- Я разрешал тебе идти на разведку?   
\- А ты бы ещё долго шлялся где попало! Бросил меня здесь одного на этих тупых остолопов, которые даже не знают, как обращаться ко мне! – его сильнее тянут за волосы, отчего младший всхлипывает. – Мне больно, Ромул.  
\- Глупый, - старший отпускает волосы брата и возобновляет поглаживания. – Пару дней нужно было подождать. А если бы ты столкнулся с Охотником?   
\- Он не может тронуть нас, - обиженно бухтит младший.  
\- Тебе напомнить, что Охотник убил нашу мать?

Младший лишь сопит на это и закрывает глаза. Мать… Она не имела такую власть, как они! Охотник ничего не сможет им сделать, да и они сами здесь не для того, чтобы убить такого сильного представителя их расы.   
\- Я хочу вернуться в прошлое, когда мы только обрели власть, когда весь сумеречный мир жил нормально, а люди не убивали нас.  
\- Ты такой мечтатель у меня, Рем.  
\- Я же знаю, - младший поднимает голову и серьёзно смотрит на брата, - ты на совете вновь пытался доказать всем другим, что пора выходить и возвращать равноправие.   
\- Мы не будем говорить об этом.

Голос звенящий, тон, который заставляет подчиниться. Рем поджимает губу и опускает голову обратно, упираясь подбородком в колено брата. Старший всегда пытался отгородить его от совета, считая, что не нужно ему вообще лезть в гнездо диких змей. Он не маленький ребёнок… да, родился минутами позже, но это не означает, что он никто.  
\- Хочешь, мы пойдём на охоту? Вдвоём.  
\- Лучше бы рассказал про совет, - младший обнимает ногу брата и закрывает глаза.

****

***

_1 января_

Утро начинается с тянущей боли в пояснице и жжения там, где его не должно быть. Эжен с трудом открывает глаза и упирается взглядом в диван. Заснул на полу? Короткие вспышки воспоминаний вчерашнего вечера заставляют залиться краской. Да… Да… Но мозг, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку, быстро переключается со смущения на принятие. Секс – это нормально. Не было ни насилия, не было ни противоречия. Просто легко и просто правильно.

Эжен чувствует на себе чужую руку и, закусив губу, чтобы отвлечься от тянущей боли внизу спины, переворачивается на бок. Не проснулся. Взгляд пробегает по лицу Николаса, запоминая каждую мелкую деталь. Мелкие морщинки у глаз, впадинка над верхней губой. Эжен поднимает руку и дотрагивается пальцами до щеки мужчины, ведя линию почти до виска. Колется… Всё же Николасу лучше без бороды, так моложе и намного симпатичней. Словно аристократ, который сошёл со страниц исторической повести. 

Ресницы трепещут, поднимаются не с первого раза и Леруа улыбается мужчине. Сонным он забавно выглядит. И с этим приходит осознание, что вчера они так и не поели. Если на них появилось одеяло, то Бэйтс, как обычно, побеспокоился обо всём. Ну, будет что есть на завтрак… правда, нужно подниматься для этого.  
\- Доброе утро, - тихо говорит Эжен.  
\- Доброе.

Николас сонно осматривает вокруг и не сразу понимает, что к его губам прижимаются другие. Зверь молчит, не показывает свои когти и больше вовсе не возмущается по тому поводу, что рядом находится человек, что не еда для него.   
\- В последнее время ты стал просыпаться позже.  
\- Ты на меня плохо влияешь, - всё ещё хрипло говорит Бэйтс. – Сколько времени?  
\- Если я проснулся сам, то где-то одиннадцать… Ты же после вставал?  
\- После чего? – Николас делает вид, что не понимает.  
\- Не будь таким гадом.  
\- Да, - он улыбается самими краешками губ. – Надо же было спрятать еду, чтобы не испортилась.

Продумывает всё, делает заранее… как старик. Но Эжен не осмеливался так называть старика, потому что бы точно получил. Хоть Николас и не говорил ничего по поводу своего возраста, но юноша видел, что его эта тема отчего-то гложет. Да так, что он порой подвисал, как его бывший стар… не новенький компьютер. 

Николас встаёт, хоть как бы Леруа не тянул его обратно на себя, как бы не пытался его вернуть, чтобы сохранить тепло, и парень разочарованно вздыхает. Сесть – вот настоящая миссия, которая столь сложная для него сейчас. Эжен морщится, садясь на столь твёрдом полу, и, замотавшись в одеяло, смотрит на спину Николаса. Без одежды… Очевидно, что без одежды! Но юноша всё равно в смущении отводит взгляд и тихо жалуется на то, что не может встать. И что вся задница болит, в чём виноват как раз-таки не сам Эжен. На что Бэйтс лишь смеётся.

Завтрак праздничный. И пусть просто разогретый, но вкус от этого не портиться. Эжен восседал на подушке, которую мужчина снял с дивана, и чувствовал себя королём. Уж хоть где-то будет выше Николаса, что приятно.   
\- Меня на вечеринку пригласили, - говорит Леруа, всё же решив для себя пойти на неё.  
\- И когда?   
\- Мои одноклассники решили четвёртого собраться. В кафешке. Всё же никто не хочет принимать у себя дома почти тридцатку нас. Это потом убирать всё свинство… 

Николас ничего не говорит, просто кивает головой. Молодёжь должна развлекаться, тем более Эжен должен почувствовать себя частью компании, когда его до этого все отвергали. Разговор, по большей части говорит только Леруа, длится долго и совершенно ни о чём. И даже тогда, когда Николас помогает парню подняться на ноги, пройтись и привыкнуть к необычным ощущениям, Эжен продолжает говорить. Впервые с ним такое, чтобы после пяти минут своей речи не замолкал.

Восхищение оттого, что его фигурка заняла место на полке над камином, идеи, как он использует подаренную книгу, но для этого нужно сделать самостоятельно толстую тетрадь с чистыми листами. Эжен почти быстро забывает о тянущем чувстве внизу поясницы, просто позволяя себе быть собой настоящим.   
\- Кстати! Знаешь, что к нам в городок приехал довольно необычный турист. Парень… может, немного старше меня. Абсолютно белые волосы, глаза такие… красные.   
\- Альбинос? – настороженно спрашивает Николас и отрывает взгляд от книги, которую решил всё же посмотреть со времени покупки.   
\- Да! Так ты видел?   
\- Нет.

Николас старался сосредоточиться на рисунках, на красиво выведенных буквах… Альбинос. Чёрт возьми, неужели они приехали за ним?


	12. Spider-black night

_4 января_

Впервые за полгода в кафе было так шумно. И впервые Эжен был здесь не для работы, а для того, чтобы отдохнуть со всеми. Деньги… нашлись, спасибо Николасу, который последние дни был каким-то слишком хмурым и сосредоточенным. Юноша пытался выведать - не вышло, пытался отвлечь – выходило только пока Бэйтс брал его, пытался игнорировать – не мог. Он просто не мог смотреть на такого Николаса, который не был никогда с ним грубым, даже в их первую встречу. 

Николас был ненасытным. Можно ли так говорить? Да наверное же. Не важно, суть от этого не менялась. Мужчина не отпускал его, пока не выматывался сам, каждый раз кусал его за шею так, что оставались следы от зубов и наливались синяки, из-за чего приходилось ходить на людях в гольфе или заматывать шарф. Эжен заметил, что Николасу нравится, когда его просто гладили – он распалялся сильнее, поэтому делал это с удовольствием.

Всё же у них были отношения – Николас подтвердил это, когда парень довольно неуверенно спрашивает это у него. Приятно? Без сомнений. Но почему-то всё же страшно, что он у Бэйтса на несколько месяцев. А если сам перегорит? А если сам поймёт, что больше не нужен ему Николас? Нет, такого вообще не может быть. И не будет никогда. 

Когда Эжен зашёл в кафешку, где уже собрался весь его класс, то многие с немалым недоумением смотрели на него... Все на него так смотрели. Но всё прекратилось за считанные секунды и разговоры вновь продолжились. Леруа чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке… с самого утра было какое-то непонятное зудящее чувство под лопаткой, из-за чего даже не хотелось идти. Но Николас почти выгнал его, чтобы «социализировался, а не сидел с таким затворником, как я сам». 

Что странно, с ним говорят. Ведут беседу, удивляются, когда говорит, что любит рисовать, и даже показывает в доказательство свой скетчбук. Зачем взял? Думал, что будет сидеть отшельником, поэтому будет время ещё что-либо нарисовать, попрактиковаться с новыми техниками. Оказывается, чтобы тебя любили, нужно быть нормальным на внешность, таким же блеклым, как и все остальные… Или ему так кажется? Просто не может меняться всеобщее мнение столь быстро. Наверно. Не знает.

Когда «вечеринка» заходит за четыре часа дня, Эжен слышит, как кто-то цитирует его недавний пост, и просто договаривает концовку. Моментальный ажиотаж, неверие в то, что такой, как он, может быть довольно популярным в сети. Леруа не замечает, как это выбивает его из привычной колеи куда сильнее, чем нужно, и парень заходит в свой аккаунт, чтобы убедить остальных. 

Популярность ему нравится, популярность пьянит или это делает, как ему сказали по секрету, текила, которую плеснули в графины с соком. По крайней мере Эжен был в восторге оттого, что его одноклассники увидели его настоящую часть. Николас был прав, социализация – приятная штука… «Надо будет вытащить куда-то его, чтобы не пустил корни. А-то только работа и дом, дом и работа», - мелькает у него в голове.

Леруа с недоумением смотрит на Мишель, которая пыталась клеиться к нему, как только услышала, что у него много «лайков» в Твиттере. Именно что клеиться, по-другому Эжен не мог это назвать. Противно, неумело, сразу пытаясь дотронуться, сильнее натянуть кофту, чтобы вырез на груди был больше… А-то он сам такой опытный! Нет, конечно же нет, но просто рядом есть Николас, который уже изменил его, пусть не прошло и больше месяца. 

Атмосфера становится более раскрепощённой с каждой минутой, музыка всё громче, а воздух в кафе намного душней. Накинув на плечи куртку, Леруа мягко отстраняет от себя Мишель со словами, что ему нужно подышать, и выходит на улицу. Прохладно, именно что просто прохладно, а не холодно, как раньше – Николас слишком хорошо старается для него. Как будто Эжен был принцессой или… мужчина боится, что он бросит его? Уйдёт? И его так заманивают к себе, пытаются привязать? Нужно будет поговорить с Бэйтсом.

Отойдя от двери, чтобы не мешать, Леруа ёжится оттого, что нет ни единого прохожего. Совсем. Только мужчина, темнокожий, стоял чуть поодаль от кафе и курил. Как-то странно, ведь у них в шесть вечера намного больше людей гуляет. 

Вздохнув, Эжен решает позвонить Николасу, чтобы он приехал и забрал его (хоть когда-то же нужно испробовать байк), но не успевает сделать ничего. Сильный удар в затылок, с которым перед глазами всё темнеет. 

Безвольное тело юноши падает на тротуар и темнокожий мужчина, последний раз затянувшись, выбрасывает окурок в сторону бутылки, которую использовал. Людей легко обезвредить, все они хрупкие до безобразия. Он принюхивается к парню, но не чувствует никакого желания разорвать его и сожрать сердце. Странно… Странно, как Охотник не сделал его одним из них. Вздохнув, тяжело, из-за того, что его заставляют выполнять столь бесполезную работу, темнокожий поднимает на руки бессознательное тело и, перекинув его через плечо, идёт в проулок, где оставил свой автомобиль. 

Окружающая тишина оцеплённой улицы разрушалась едва доносившейся музыкой из кафе, где веселилась молодёжь, которая совсем не заметила пропажу одного из своих. Им всё равно, ведь, как известно, популярные звёзды перегорают слишком быстро. 

****

***

Николасу было неспокойно. Семь вечера – ещё рано, очень рано, однако было так темно, из-за чего беспокойство за Эжена поднималось выше. Привязался к мальчишке и ладно, если бы он один, да только зверь тоже был встревожен не на шутку. Он ворочался, он шкрябал грудную клетку изнутри. Или это сердце? Нет! Волк не будет одним целым с ним. 

Всю общую картину ухудшало и то, что Леруа видел на прошлой неделе одного из близнецов. Где один – там и второй, так было всегда. Ромул и Рем. Никто не знал, сколько живут эти оборотни, никто не знал, настоящие ли это их имена и, если это так, то, наверно… Нет, Николас не верил в такие сказки, потому что оборотни не живут столько. Но Ромул был альфой, именно тем альфой, которого слушали другие, не могли перечить, не могли пойти против. Рем был его бетой, однако власть в его руках была большей из-за связи с братом. Это отвратительно. Со всех сторон.

Николас знал, зачем они здесь, понимал, что это не просто ради «проведать». Бэйтс убил их мать, по крайней мере женщину-оборотня, которая звалась их родителем. Но, может, это была действительно их мать, поэтому сейчас близнецами руководит месть. Он столкнулся с ними лишь однажды, но и это хватило… хватило той силы, которая исходила от них, заставляя пасть на колени, заставляя пробудиться его зверю, что не перечил им и трусливо поджимал под себя хвост, показывая покорность. 

Однако Бэйтс самолично не видел их в городе, не чувствовал запаха и других оборотней. Не могли же они просто сидеть где-то в норе и ничего не делать. Волнуется… и собственный волк никак не мог успокоиться. 

Николас решает поехать к кафе, в котором был Леруа со своими одноклассниками. Лучше посидит, подождёт, но будет уверен, что с Эженом всё нормально. Это его бета, нужно… Нужно как-то рассказать ему, кто он на самом деле. Нужно! И принять то, что юноша убежит от него.

Взяв ключи с тумбочки, мужчина выходит на улицу и замирает, забывая, как дышать. Смрад… смрад чужака. Волка, который был слишком близко. Николас с силой сжимает ключи, зубчики которых впиваются в ладонь.  
\- Долго же до тебя доходит, Охотник.

Голос сбоку и Бэйтс резко оборачивается, сталкиваясь взглядом с темнокожим мужчиной, который вовсе не смотрел на него. Чужак, от которого… Ромул. Он от них.   
\- Твой щенок у нас, - мужчина отталкивается спиной от стены дома и выходит на тропинку, стряхивая с ног налипший снег.   
\- Если с него упал хоть один волосок…  
\- Давай без этого драматизма? Здесь нет Рема, который восхищается этим. Иди за мной, если хочешь вернуть себе свою бету.

Держать себя в руках, когда всё внутри так и рвётся покончить с этой тварью, покончить со всеми, лишь бы только спасти своего щеночка. Эжен совсем не виноват, Эжен не должен пострадать из-за него. Николас идёт следом за темнокожим, углубляется в лес и уже осознаёт, куда его ведут. Сторожка лесника… Они убили его – это очевидно, чтобы занять место, которое далеко от города. Не хотели вовсе показывать себя, не хотели…

Он боится. Бэйтс действительно боялся, потому что понимал, что не сможет убить, если понадобиться, близнецов. Как?! Почему?! Почему не сказал? Почему не оттолкнул? Почему тогда принял Леруа в свой дом и пошёл разбираться с его отцом? Много вопросов и все такие, что совсем не имеют смысла.

Чем ближе к сторожке, тем больше запаха. Сколько их здесь? Трое – это точно. По запаху – больше пяти. Треск веток сбоку и Николас поворачивает голову в ту сторону, сталкиваясь взглядом с глазами зверя. Защита… Нет, не сможет, даже как бы не ломал себя.

Покосившийся старый деревянный дом бросал свет на окружающий лес, но тонул за десять метров в темноте. Перед ним открывают дверь, однако Николас стоит… стоит и боится зайти, чтобы не увидеть там разорванный труп Эжена. Нет, они его не тронут, потому что Ромул всегда за справедливость и невинных не трогает. Никогда. И своему брату не позволяет это сделать. А он сам виноват, поэтому… поэтому Николас отдаст свою жизнь, чтобы они только отпустили Леруа.   
\- Охотник, - вкрадчивый голос, стоит только зайти в дом. – Ты заставил нас ждать.

Бэйтс не обращает внимание на двух альбиносов, которые стояли у окна. Эжен. Его щеночек без сознания на полу. Цел, нет крови, просто бледный и… Николас делает шаг и ещё один, просто возьмёт и заберёт его.  
\- Стоять, - приказ и тело каменеет, не позволяя сделать ни единого шага. – На колени, - ноги подгибаются и Николас падает на пол. – Как думаешь, зачем мы здесь? – Ромул подходит к оборотню и складывает руки за спиной.  
\- Убивайте меня, но не трогайте его.  
\- О-о, Рем, смотри, Охотник образовал свою стаю, - насмешливо тянет альбинос.   
\- Только забыл сделать щеночка настоящим щеночком, - окликается второй близнец.

Ему противно. Ему гадко от самого себя. Из-за зверя, который готов был склонить голову перед ними. Николас переводит взгляд на Эжена, с нарастающей паникой понимая, зачем словили юношу.   
\- Нет, - тихо шепчет мужчина.  
\- Что «нет» то? – он слышит тяжёлый вздох Ромула. – Ты же знаешь, мы не караем просто так. А ты провинился перед нами. Так ведь?  
\- Да, - нужно согласиться, чтобы они отпустили Эжена.   
\- Но ты сильный, единственный такой, который смог убивать других альф, хоть и не нашёл единогласие со своим волком. Единогласие сам с собой… Рем.   
\- Нет! Он не виноват! Он даже не знает, кто я такой!  
\- Туше, Охотник, прими своё наказание.

Николас дёргается, когда младший близнец подходит к Эжену, когда опускается на корточки перед ним и, взяв юношескую руку, оголяет предплечье. Не может ничего сделать. Сила альфы давит, волк внутри, поняв, что его бета в опасности, что это не просто игра, пытается разорвать стальные нити, которые сдерживают его. Эжен не виноват… Этот светлый доверчивый ребёнок не заслуживает такой участи! 

Он умоляет, переступая через свою гордость, он просит, он заверяет, что сделает всё, что нужно… Лицо Рема плывёт, черты становятся более угловатыми и кожа на щеках лопается. Морда волка с человеческими чертами. Младший близнец скалиться и, не раздумывая, впивается клыками в руку Эжена, из-за чего бессознательное тело стонет от боли.   
\- Знаешь, на самом деле я добрый, - Ромул, взяв со стола кинжал, садится на корточки рядом с подрагивающим Николасом, - и у меня есть сердце. Я тоже умею любить и люблю, так что, прекрасно понимаю, чем ты руководствуешься сейчас, - альфа аккуратно вкладывает кинжал в руку Бэйтса, чтобы серебряное лезвие не коснулось кожи. – У тебя есть выбор: уступаешь своим принципам, уничтожаешь свою клятву и гордость, тем самым убивая всё своё человеческое, или же прерываешь страдания этого юного цветка. 

Николас не слышит, как Ромул, поднявшись на ноги, зовёт за собой брата. Николас не замечает, как они уходят, оставляя лишь его с выбором. Должен. Не может позволить, чтобы ещё один зверь появился, чтобы Эжен страдал от голода так же, как и он сам. Бэйтс сжимает в руке холодную рукоятку кинжала и чувствует, как запрет на движение с него исчезает. Один кинжал и два удара – ему и себе, ведь не сможет жить без своей беты. Должен, он должен покончить со всем этим.


	13. Immortality

Мужчина стоял перед надгробием среди таких же каменных возвышений. Скромно, в центре, чтобы не было одиноко. На самом деле он не любил одиночество. Светло-серый камень с чёрными точками различных размеров и надпись по центру. Леруа. Дата смерти – четвёртое января две тысячи девятнадцатого года. Как это было давно. Выбор.

Мужчина стоял перед надгробием и держал в руке красную розу. Любил ли именно эти цветы? Не знает. Если честно, то он мало что вообще знал о нём. Уже сейчас он понимает, что нужно было поговорить, просто объяснить, сказать многое. 

Мужчина стоял перед надгробием, как и каждый год на протяжении тридцати лет. Он всегда приезжал на это кладбище, чтобы своеобразно отблагодарить. Да нужно ли вообще благодарить того, кто никогда не восстанет? Уже прошло много времени, глупо что-либо делать.

Мужчина стоял перед надгробием и снова вспоминал. Ему не дали сделать выбор, просто бросили и… Было трудно. Первое время было действительно трудно, как будто родился заново. Это в который раз было? Не хочет подсчитывать. Он помнит, как его ломало, помнит свою истерику от горя, от осознания, от боли. Хотел ли? Не знал, действительно не знал ответ на этот вопрос даже сейчас. 

Первый год он жил, как в каком-то параллельном мире, пытаясь принять то, что произошло, то, что делал. А потом всё вернулось на свои места, только, правда, есть стал в разы больше. Много крови, много алого, который надоедает, и он, наконец-то, принимает свою сущность. С волком было спокойно, он оберегал и стал с ним одним целым. Это действительно было приятно, как будто всю жизнь складывал пазл, в котором не было одного элемента, а его тут вдруг бросили ему на стол. 

Тридцать лет – много, однако он совсем не изменился. Ну, как совсем? Да, были изменения, однако не стал стариком, каким должен был быть. Тридцать лет, за которые изменилось всё вокруг. Технологии, почти новая война, которая решилась быстро, выход сумеречного мира… Это был ещё тот скандал, почти всех стали вырезать, да только время уже было другое. Люди, оказывается, любят всяких монстров, если они соблюдают свои законы и не убивают всех на право и на лево. Спокойствие, рост, нет боязни, что рассекретят. 

Ромул и Рем за эти года встретились лишь один раз. Это была Америка, тёплый штат у океана. Близнецы, не скрываясь, гуляли по пляжу и, проходя мимо, лишь задорно подмигнули. Желание убить? Отомстить? Да зачем? Они ничего не сделали, наоборот, подтолкнули к тому, что действительно правильно. Пусть с десяток лет присутствовала ненависть, но… После тридцати лет это действительно было ерундой. Нет, не так. Е-РУН-ДОЙ! Если кто спросит у него: «Какого же твоё отношение к близнецам?» - то он бы сразу же, не задумываясь, ответил: «Положительное. Они открыли мне глаза на истину, пусть и таким зверским способом».

Мужчина садится на корточки и, стерев с плиты на земле снег, кладёт розу. Леруа… В глазах появляются слёзы.  
\- Эжен! - его окликает мужчина с дороги, который опирался на свой старенький байк. – Давай быстрее! Нам ещё ехать!  
\- Минутку!

Эжен Пьер-Ив Леруа, придя в чувства пятого января, уже не был человеком. Николас всё рассказал, всё выложил чисто, кратко и с таким сожалением, с такой болью… Эжен попросил оставить его на несколько дней в спокойствии, что затянулось на месяц. Первое полнолуние было ужасным, Леруа не хочет вспоминать его, совсем. Но Николас помог, успокоил, сказал, что… Да что сказал? Смысл было что-то говорить, когда Бэйтс уступил своим принципам ради него? 

Как потом выяснилось, Тибо, отец Эжена, был найден мёртвым в своём доме. Смерть констатировали четвёртого января, когда сам юноша был на грани – вознестись или упасть в пропасть. Как выясняется, не каждый может пережить лихорадку, не каждый настолько сильный, чтобы принять гены оборотня. Как выясняется, Тибо отдал свою жизнь за жизнь сына. Судьба – коварная штука. 

Алек, знакомый маг, смог вернуться в то время, смог после передать то, что Тибо сожалел последний месяц своей жизни из-за того, как вёл себя с сыном, клял себя всеми возможными словами, что нарушил клятву, данную жене, что хотел увидеть Эжена, чтобы извиниться перед ним, но… не сложилось. Леруа-старший в ночь с четвёртого на пятого января увидел странный сон, в котором Серая Дама дала ему выбор. Тоже выбор. Как и Николасу. Сразу двое выбрали его. Алек заверил Эжена, что душа его отца в лучшем мире, что он спокоен и рад, ведь смог хоть так загладить вину перед ним…  
\- Прости меня, - тихо шепчет Эжен. – Я ведь мог поговорить с тобой, но был свято уверен, что ты меня не любишь, - Леруа проводит пальцами по ровным буквам на надгробной плите. – Я люблю тебя, папа, и никогда не забуду, что ты сделал для меня.

Он поднимается на ноги, стирает слёзы с лица и, бросив последний взгляд на плиту, разворачивается. «Мёртвые должны оставаться в прошлом. Не зови его, не привязывай к себе и не делай больно. Просто поминай каждый год, давай ему понять, что ты помнишь», - слова Алека, которые с силой бьются в висках.   
\- Ну, Эжен, - Николас притягивает к себе Леруа, когда тот подходит к нему, и позволяет уткнуться носом в шею. – Твой отец был сволочью, но я рад, что он всё же нашёл свои мозги и помог тебе жить дальше.   
\- Идиот, - стараясь сдержать слёзы, что получается слишком плохо, Эжен глубоко вдыхает. – Он ведь хотел извиниться.  
\- Ты это знаешь, он уже облегчил свою душу, позволив забрать себя. Не плачь, - Бэйтс отстраняет от себя Леруа и стирает с его щёк слёзы.  
\- Да, ты прав, - печальная улыбка. – Поехали. 

Николас помогает надеть ему шлем, потому что у самого руки растут не оттуда, откуда нужно, и Леруа садится позади оборотня… позади своего мужа, обнимая его под грудью. Что он там загадывал на Новый год тридцать лет назад? Чтобы умерли в один день? До смерти далеко, потому что перед ними открыла дверь сама вечность.


End file.
